Change Comes Fast
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Tifa becomes engaged to Rufus Shinra. A certain employee of his is still in love with her and has been assigned as her bodyguard... what will he do? Zack/Tifa. Rated T for some language usage. AUish.
1. Chapter One

**Change Comes Fast Chapter One **

A/N: So, I was looking at this story and was appalled at the different grammatical mistakes and the plot development was lacking in some places. With that in mind, I decided to re-edit the story and re-post it. I hope you enjoy it and bear with me with all of the updating and the time it will take to re-edit the rest of the story.

Tifa walked up to the Shinra entrance and smiled to herself. It was her two-year anniversary with Rufus Shinra. She sighed in content. He was spontaneous, always giving her pleasant surprises. The man would spoil her silly, and she loved him with every inch of her being. He appeared when she needed someone the most, and he never left her sighed. That kept her heart warm and her sanity intact, but it also made her insanely happy.

She approached the front desk, greeted the receptionist, who smiled warmly back at Tifa. Tifa looked around the lobby, noting a new SOLDIER poster that was hanging up. Rufus knew she couldn't stand the SOLDIER program and didn't support it at all. The program brought back memories that she did not want to deal with.

"Miss Lockhart, the vice-president will see you now," the receptionist said in a kind tone. Tifa smiled, thanked her as she got on the elevator.

Rufus Shinra called in the First Class SOLDIERs. The three stood at his door patiently. Angeal, Sephiroth and Zack stood, waiting for him to speak, or bark, orders for them. Rufus nodded at Tseng, who left the room.

"I have an announcement," he said to the three. They stood quietly, all expressions professionally blank. Their training surfaced – Rufus knew that they were hard trained killers, and it frightened him every instant he was in their company, but he also had the advantage of being their boss. "Tonight, I am going to propose to the woman I've been dating for the past two years." No one, except for a couple of Turks and the ever-loyal receptionist, knew that he and Tifa were in a committed relationship.

"With her new status, she will need all the protection she can get. Zack, since you have no assignments currently, she will be your assignment," Rufus said and dismissed all of them except Zack. A look passed between the three SOLDIERs that Rufus didn't see. Zack tensed up while he waited for further orders. "I'm taking her to the new restaurant in upper town tonight to propose to her. You will accompany us with Tseng." Tseng came in.

"Mr. Vice-President, I am not able to attend tonight. Instead, Reno and Rude will take my place," Tseng said. He looked at the tense Zack. Zack's eyes flared, but he said nothing. Tseng nodded silently. Rufus waved his hand to both of the men, implicitly dismissing them.

Zack made his way down to the locker room, which was used by the SOLDIER unit, and began trembling in rage. He slammed the door and punched the wall, effectively making a huge hole in it.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS, THAT BASTARD, TO GIVE ME THAT ASSIGNMENT!" he yelled at Angeal. Angeal sat on the bench and patiently waited until Zack stopped ranting. "THAT MOTHER FUCKER KNOWS WHAT SHE IS TO ME! HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL COULD HE DO THAT!" He ranted for another five minutes, and then looked at Angeal in exasperation.

"Are you calm now?" Angeal asked. Zack nodded as he lowered himself to the floor, and pulled his knees up. "You have to remember, Zack, she isn't the same woman she was three years ago. You aren't the same man, either. You will do your job as a SOLDIER. It is our duty to guard and protect the innocent ones." Zack snorted. He cursed under his breath for his luck.

As he was recuperating, Cloud came in. He looked shocked to see Zack and Angeal talking. Cloud was about to leave when Angeal said, "Come here." Cloud came and obediently sat down. Angeal looked him straight in the eye. Cloud started twitching.

"Tell us all you know about Tifa Lockhart," he said. Cloud's eyes shot to Zack. Zack scowled at Angeal.

"She's going out with Rufus Shinra… she still works in her bar… she takes care of Marlene and Denzel… Aerith and I live down the road from her… we all have a dinner together once a week at her house," Cloud said to Angeal. Angeal nodded. Zack looked at the far wall.

"She loves yellow roses, and dislikes daisies because she thinks they're too common. She works hard every day, but likes to sleep in on the weekends. She loves it when someone cooks for her, though she will not tell you that. She and Cloud are old childhood friends, and are still close. She was Aerith's maid of honor three and a half years ago… she hates it when someone doesn't clean the dishes after he was done using them," Zack said unexpectedly. Angeal looked right at him, and Cloud glimpsed at Zack. His face wore a sad expression. "And the prick wants me to guard her." He laughed at that. He stared at Angeal, both looking at him and lost in his own memories. Angeal shook his head and held out his hand. Zack took it and got up. He looked over at the silent Sephiroth.

"Do the job. That's our duty," he said and left for the training field. Zack looked at Angeal.

"No one else can do this job. Remember, keep your honor at all times," he said and left with Sephiroth. Zack motioned for Cloud to follow. Cloud eagerly came with them.

Tifa went up to Rufus's office. She smiled at Reno and Rude, who were stationed outside. They nodded to her. She went into the office, and hugged Rufus tightly. They kissed tenderly for a while, until she pulled back slightly.

"Hello, sweetheart," Rufus said tenderly. Tifa smiled gently and hummed when she felt his hand on her cheek. "I've missed you all day."

"You said goodbye to me this morning," she said quietly. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"It wasn't enough for you, was it?" he asked her just as quietly. She flushed and beamed at him.

"I thought that you were quite satisfied," she said seductively. Rufus flushed and laughed softly.

"Sweetheart, as much as I don't want to say goodbye to you, I have a meeting in five minutes. I'll see you tonight. We have dinner reservations at six, so I'll be around to pick you up at about five," he said. He kissed her tenderly and ushered her out the door. She smiled and started counting the minutes until the date.

Zack cursed the weather as he was waiting outside for Rufus and his date. Reno and Rude were next to him. Rude was silent as usual, but Reno was cursing up a storm. Zack silently chuckled at the Turk's mannerisms. Unlike the normal Turks, Reno was a sailor in the cursing department, and handy to have in a fight. He had Zack chuckling until the happy couple came out. Tensing uncontrollably, Zack caught his breath when he saw Tifa.

She was wearing a long black evening dress. Her hair was put up so that her neck was showing. She wore a familiar necklace. Zack thought his heart would stop when he saw that necklace, knowing what it symbolized to him. Everything else was a blur to him as his eyes connected with familiar hazel ones.

"Sweetheart, this is Zack Fair. He's going to be your new bodyguard," Shinra's voice said. Tifa nodded, but her eyes started to become silver. Zack knew that look. She was pissed. He smiled his copyrighted cocky grin, saw her frown, and bowed mockingly to her. He held the door open for her and Shinra. Shinra got in first, and as Zack handed Tifa into the limousine, he held her hand a little longer than appropriate.

Tifa, flushed from the unpredicted contact, smiled at Rufus. Confused and annoyed, she wondered why _he _was here. He was supposed to be on another continent, fighting off whatever war was going on. He loved nothing but war, still that did not explain why he was here. She didn't let her body start shaking from the shock she experienced when she first saw him outside her door. After all these years, he had not changed…

When they arrived at the restaurant, Tifa and Rufus were seated at a private section of the restaurant. The trio of bodyguards was at a table nearby, watching but not intruding on the couple's privacy. Reno and Zack were silently arguing over something while Rude was silent and alert. Tifa smiled at Rufus and flirted with him all night.

Rufus was smiling at Tifa a little while after dessert was served. She smiled back at him gently, and Rufus slid a small velvet box in front of her. Tifa's eyes and mouth widened slightly.

"Ever since the first time I met you, I fell in love with you. I want you to be mine, both privately and publicly. I can be myself with you and that gives me a comfort I have never known before. Become my wife, and I will make every fear and sadness go away. You'll never have to worry again," he declared passionately.

"Yes," Tifa replied quietly, aware of blue eyes attached to her every movement.

_**A/N: Revamping is always exciting, isn't it? I was looking over this story and decided it needed a serious overhaul. Hopefully I will get done in time to repost the whole story, and some new chapters.**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Change Comes Fast Chapter Two **

Chapter Two

Tifa stood in her kitchen, looking at the flowers that arrived earlier in the morning by a deliveryman. She looked at the flowers in disgust, wondering how Rufus could do such a thing. He bought her daisies. Again. She told Rufus many times that she didn't like daisies. With Rufus sometimes things became messed up. He was busy, after all, and he was constantly tired after work these days.

She went into her living room and sat down on her couch. She turned the TV on and started watching a cartoon program, silently cursing the children who lived with her. They were always changing her channels to the cartoon one. As she started to press the remote, a voice stopped her.

"Hold on! Is that the new episode?" Denzel called out as he came in. He plopped down onto the sofa. Tifa sighed and rubbed his head, giving up the fight like always.

"Why do you guys always take my TV over?" she asked. Denzel looked at her questioningly and watched the cartoon as it came on. Tifa shook her head, went back to the kitchen, and enjoyed what little time she had left for her personal peace. As she started eating her breakfast, she heard HIS voice calling out to Denzel.

"Yo! Denzel! How's the arm feeling?" the fiend's voice echoed in the hallway. Denzel answered him, and started animatedly talking with Zack. A few minutes later, Zack made his way to the kitchen. He didn't even greet Tifa as he helped himself to coffee and breakfast. He knew his way around her kitchen instinctively, knowing that she never changed her organizational habits once she found a good process, and started humming. Her organization had kept him sane that short time of happiness, and it allowed him to recover after his accident.

It was as if he never left, she thought silently, but quickly shook her head. She needed to get these thoughts out of her head. She couldn't afford to think of him as though he were hers, and she his. She was engaged to another man, and he was just her bodyguard. Everything was different than a couple of years ago. They were no longer in a relationship, of any kind. They separated ways a long time ago. But, that still did not mean that he wouldn't haunt her dreams. That was a completely different matter. She was at the mercy of her own whims, and her heart, and that scared her.

As she was thinking, the demon of her nightmares came in front of her. He wore simple jeans and a t-shirt. His sneakers were clean and black. He smiled and flexed his muscles. He smiled his cocky grin and sat down next to her. He took some bacon off her plate and reclined on a dining table chair. She swatted at him and glared. That earned her another grin. He abruptly rose and prepared her some coffee. He was quick and efficient. Within moments, he handed her a cup filled with a much-needed brew.

She took a sip. She cursed silently. The coffee was perfect, along with everything else that sat in front of her except the daisies. She didn't know how he remembered everything, but it was starting to get to her. She looked down at her plate, saw it was empty, and started to get up to make more. Zack waved his hand in front of her, and got up. He went to the frying pan, started frying the bread and eggs, just like the way she loved them. He swiftly put the eggs and toast on her plate. Tifa took a bite and melted inside. Instead of letting him know, she cursed under her breath again.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he sat down next to her. She glared at him through her coffee cup. He only chuckled.

In the early afternoon, Aerith knocked on Tifa's front door. Though Aerith and Cloud lived next door, she rarely came over in the afternoons. Aerith was a morning person, and always made it known to Tifa, who worked until the wee hours of the morning. Since Aerith was a morning person she was normally awake when Cloud took off to work for the morning SOLDIER training. Aerith normally protested at the uselessness of the training and the hour, but Cloud delivered her a look that silenced her. She shook her head as Tifa answered the door.

When Aerith came in, Tifa and she hugged tightly. Tifa let her friend go, but pursed her lips. She had been meaning to tell Aerith about her engagement, but the right time had never appeared. She drew a large breath in and began to tell her friend.

"Aerith, I have something to tell you," she said uncertainly. Aerith smiled at her in response.

"You're engaged to Rufus Shinra," she said. Tifa gaped at her in surprise. Aerith nodded, with a huge smile on her face, and Tifa hugged her quickly. As the started talking about the wedding, Zack came in to the room. He quietly nodded at Aerith, who did the same in return. "So, you have to have a bodyguard?" Tifa blushed in response.

Zack watched them chat and shook his head. Some things never changed, he thought ironically. As Tifa started asking Aerith a question, Yuffie came in.

"Is that chocobo head making you cry again!" she exclaimed. Aerith shook her head, and Tifa turned to Yuffie.

"I was asking Aerith to be my maid of honor," she said quietly. Yuffie screamed and jumped up and down. Zack winced when he heard the scream. Yuffie sat down next to the women and started talking enthusiastically, while her arms flailed about, and Tifa nodded rapidly.

A little time later, Barrett and two tired children came in. He smiled at everyone, and both kids went upstairs. He saw the ring on Tifa's hand and went ballistic, both happy for her and angry at the same time. Cid came in behind him, puffing his cigarette. He went really quiet when he saw the ring, but only gave a slight nod. Unlike Barrett, Cid looked back at Zack, who gave the tiniest of shrugs. Cid sighed and puffed on his cigarette some more. Zack watched these two powerful warriors and chuckled silently. Both were alike, but sometimes had very polar reactions to the same incident. Watching everyone crowd around Tifa brought back a memory that he wasn't ready to deal with yet…

_After dating for six months, she finally convinced him to come to her weekly "family" dinners. Her group always rented out one of the local restaurants, never her bar because the first dinner Barrett and Cid drank the house dry and broke some furniture. He couldn't say that he didn't have a good night. He argued with Barrett the whole night about something unimportant, but he just wanted to rile the man up. Cloud got drunk and proclaimed his love for Yuffie. He slept on the couch that night, much to Aerith's immense pleasure. Zack laughed until his stomach hurt, and Tifa laughed with him, enjoying herself all night._

_A couple months later, he was called out for duty. They argued about it. She didn't want to worry about his life, day and night. She didn't want the fear of wondering if he was going to come back to her dead or alive. He wouldn't give up his job. He was good at it, though he didn't enjoy the frontal line duty as much as he once had. He was First Class, but he didn't have the General promotion yet. He promised her that he would be back, alive and sound, and asked her to wait for him. She refused to wait, not wanting to experience the grief that others felt. She proposed an ultimatum: if he left, they were over. He sighed and shook his head slightly. He told her he loved her, and if she didn't want him back it was all right. He turned and never looked back._

_After he served more time than he wanted to, he came back. Injured, but not completely out of it. Cloud got promoted to Second Class, and was conveniently Angeal's secretary. Cloud immediately became Zack's assistant, on Angeal's urging. After he came back, Zack closed up and wouldn't share what occurred while he was on the front lines. He had been a prisoner of war, and the memories weren't even told to Angeal. That made Angeal worry even more so, but he didn't pry. When the final blow came to Zack, he never saw it coming. Tifa dating Rufus Shinra put him over the edge. Zack took a needed personal leave in order to get his life back in order. He came back with his head on his shoulders, and his mood two hundred times happier than when he left. _

_His first day back was excruciating. Walking absently down one of the hallways, he moved to the side as a woman ran by him. His heart started to race once he recognized her. Her appearance changed slightly, but her effect on him was the same. Her hair had grown longer and it was starting to curl, and she was wearing a skirt. The unfathomable event had occurred: she wore skirts, which she swore off when they dated. _

_He was almost unrecognizable to her now, since he kept his hair short now. When she turned around in the elevator, he made eye contact with her, gave her his cocky grin and turned away. He never looked at her again._

_When he was a prisoner of war, through the torture and abuse, his salvation was thinking of her. That thought kept him sane, in ways he had never thought it would. _

Watching Tifa from afar, Zack nodded to Cloud as he came into the building. Aerith looked up at her husband and smiled sweetly. Zack smiled at Aerith, and then put his arm on Tifa's shoulder.

"I'll be back tonight," he told her quietly. She nodded and went back to the conversation. Zack nodded silently at Cloud, giving him a silent order to protect Tifa, which Cloud nodded back in return.

Tifa was laughing until she was crying, when the drama began. Rufus Shinra came abruptly in, along with Reno and Rude. After he and the two Turks were settled, and looking around, Zack and the three other generals came in, finally making some people in the room nervous. Tifa glanced at the man who Zack called a mentor for many years, even today, if she was inclined to believe Cloud. Angeal had long black hair and startling amber eyes. Surprisingly, they were very gentle when her eyes met his. He smiled slightly in her direction, and then turned his attention toward Rufus.

"How is it that all three of my SOLDIER generals are here, and not at the office?" Rufus asked in a quiet voice. Sephiroth took the opportunity to answer him before the either two started to open their mouths.

"Office hours are over. We're your cronies eight hours a day, five days a week. What we do off the clock is none of your concern," Sephiroth said easily as he made his way over to see Aerith and Cloud, and started silent conversation with Cid.

Tifa got up from her seat and rushed to her fiancé. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for the flowers."

"You are welcome, love," Rufus said and held her close. She started introducing him to everyone in the room. All her friends were patient with Rufus, but Barrett and Cid become a little quieter than usual and would take turns looking from her to Zack and back again. For the most part, Zack talked quietly with Angeal and both men laughed quietly all night.

"Those two are close," Tifa remarked later to Rufus. He nodded and went upstairs to his apartment with her. This would be the first night that she would stay at his home. His huge three-story apartment was in the richest part of the city.

"When Fair came back from his mission, he was brooding and quiet. He wouldn't talk about what happened to anyone, not even Angeal. When my father found out about his mood, he told Zack to go on a personal leave. The man up and left the next day. No one saw him, or heard from hi, for six solid months. Only Angeal knew where he went," Rufus said when they entered his bedroom. Off to the side of his bedroom was a bathroom, which Tifa went into.

"What happened to him overseas?" she asked curiously. Rufus came in and sat down on the tub counter.

"According to my father, he was captured and tortured by the enemy camp for two months," he said. He kept his eyes on her body, and never saw her face turn pale and her expression turn sad. A single tear went down her cheek and she wiped it off. Regaining her composure, Tifa turned and smiled at Rufus. He led her into the bedroom. She stayed all night long, and didn't get a wink of sleep.

The next morning, Tifa snuck out of Rufus's apartment and made her way to her house. When she got there, she went to her bathroom. She hummed all the while, not noticing the body on her couch. She showered and dressed and went into the kitchen. She prepared coffee and went into the living room. Without looking down, she sat on her couch. When she sat down, it wasn't the couch that made contact with her butt. A male body jerked her down so that she was cuddled right next to him. Tifa silently screamed, but she felt his body become relaxed. He had one of his arms around her hips, and the other around her waist. His breathing was soft and she became instantly relaxed. Her night of forced pleasure with Rufus overcame her, and she relaxed against his back. She fell asleep, a deep sleep without tossing and turning, and relaxed completely.

_**A/N: The new version of chapter two. The theme is similar to the old one, but it needed an upgrade. I keep looking at all of the other chapters and am going to correct the grammar mistakes, and add much needed detail.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope the readers who get the update alerts aren't going to be too mad with me… **_


	3. Chapter Three

Change Comes Fast Chapter Three

A/N: Everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! Reading your reviews made my day and really helped me out a lot!

Cupcake: the stories a little AU, because of the fact that Sephiroth hasn't gone all psycho… lol. Um, Zack just went overseas on a mission to do something for the president and was caught and tortured.

ayame11midori: don't worry, Rufus will end up with someone in the end. Haven't decided who and how yet, probably going to be an OC, but he's going to have a happy ending.

Chapter Three.

Waking up slowly, Zack finally realized where he was. He squeezed his arms slightly, and felt Tifa sigh beneath him. He smiled slowly, and knew he needed to get away from her before he did something that he wasn't supposed to do. _She isn't yours anymore, _he reminded himself firmly.

Zack quickly pried himself from away from Tifa. Sighing deeply, Zack contemplated his new job. Being her bodyguard left a lot to be desired, especially since all he wanted to do was reclaim her as his own. He didn't want her to be someone else's girlfriend, but he knew it was her choice to stop her relationships with other men. As he was contemplating, someone came up behind him and hit the back of his head. Zack groaned and passed out.

Zack woke up in his office at work. He groggily looked up at Reno and Rude. One was glaring at him and the other you couldn't tell because of his sunglasses. Reno spun the chair he sat himself in and looked directly at Zack.

"You've been messin' around with the President's girlfriend," he accused. Rude nodded his agreement. Zack always respected Rude because he knew how to handle Reno, the ever-constant hothead. Reno gained a reputation of troublemaker when he made it clear that he wanted to insult Sephiroth. One day he made a comment about Sephiroth's hair, which got him hanging on a flagpole for the whole day. Sephiroth had a grin on all day.

"Ya know, you're the most fucking arrogant man I've ever met. You walk in here all cocky and like a peacock, and all the ladies swoon at you! Why dude, why did you have to pick the Prez's girlfriend?" Reno exclaimed.

"He's in love with her," Rude explained to Reno. Reno looked up at his partner and snorted.

"Who believes in love nowadays?" Reno exclaimed. The door opened behind Zack, and they all heard Sephiroth's amused chuckle. Zack groaned; there was no way he would ever live this down now.

"I see that you're getting rusty, puppy," Sephiroth said to him. Sephiroth glanced at Reno, and smiled maliciously. Rude stepped in front of Reno. "Don't worry, I'm not in that much of a fighting mood. Just remember, Turks, you're in SOLDIER territory. We defend our own. If you hurt him, I hurt you." With that said, Sephiroth nodded to Zack, put paperwork on his desk, and promptly left. Reno and Rude looked at the door in awe and horror.

"Rude, I'm not in the mood to fight anyone today," Zack said in a low voice. He started to make his way to the chair that Reno occupied.

"We're here to talk," he said back. Zack nodded and shrugged. He threw Reno out of his chair. Reno cursed, glared at Zack, but didn't do anything because Rude held his hand up.

"Part of the job is to make sure the VP doesn't get hurt, man. We make sure all his needs are met, both physically and emotionally," Reno said as he rubbed his neck. He cursed silently again at Zack.

"Boss loves Tifa," Rude said. Zack laughed at both of them. He shook his head and laughed even harder.

"You two are hilarious. You would seriously do anything for your boss? Man, let me get you some lotion. That way you two can take care of all his needs," Zack mocked. He saw their angry expressions and turned serious. "There's no way in hell that he loves her. She cares about people, and would do anything for someone in need. Your boss only cares about people that he can rip off."

"HEY," Rude bellowed. Reno and Zack looked at Rude, who never talked above a whisper. Zack stood his ground as the big man came in front of him. "You are her bodyguard. That's all. No more, no less. She is your charge. If you have a problem with that, you can deal with me."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, friend," Sephiroth's voice said from the entrance. He smiled calculatingly at Rude. "You don't want the SOLDIER generals down your back. Your standards and ours are different. You may be a trained assassins and bodyguards, but you don't measure up. You take orders from a little yipping dog, not the board. We wouldn't want you to explain why you won't get support from this division if you keep making the threats." Sephiroth stood next to Zack, smiled maliciously, and crossed his arms. Within seconds, Reno and Rude were making their way to the elevator. Zack let out a sigh of relief.

"Get out of here, puppy," Sephiroth said seriously. "You want to win her back, be there for her when she needs you. Take her to the flower shop and let her see what flowers her fiancée picked out for her. She'll have a field day when she realizes their daisies." Sephiroth chuckled as he saw Zack walk out of his office and out of the building.

Tifa woke up and flushed after realizing what happened the night before. She felt mortified when she realized that her old habit came back to haunt her. Completely relaxing against him, somehow allowing him to take all her fears away, was something that she should let her fiancée do, not her bodyguard. She flushed and hurried up the stairs to her room.

After she was ready, she found that Zack was waiting for her by the door. His face was expressionless and she didn't bring up what had happened between them. He led her out to the car that Rufus insisted was hers to use, even though he didn't own the car. It was a black Mercedes with tinted bulletproof windows. As her bodyguard, Zack's duty was to drive her around and make sure everything was all right.

They arrived at a busy downtown around noon, and Zack cursed the traffic. Tifa chuckled and watched the droves of people walking on the sidewalks.

"It must be nice," she said.

"What?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"How people can go on normally, even if a war is going on," Tifa said. Zack said nothing as he searched for a parking spot. After a couple of times circling the parking spaces, he found one and gave a sigh of relief. It was a handicapped parking space. He grinned in the driver's mirror and dug through the glove compartment. He found what he was looking for and hung it up on the driver's mirror. Tifa saw the handicapped sign.

"Why do you have that?" she asked as they got out. He laughed and smiled at a memory.

"A couple months ago, Sephiroth got a real bad shoulder injury. He was real pissed off when he came back, more than usual. Complaining all the time, making everyone's life miserable. So, the president issued the First Class handicap parking passes because we're the ones who get the serious injuries. It's policy to send the most trained in first. Since the generals always use the same car, we only got one. And it's unofficial policy to use Angeal's car," Zack winked and pointed to the car. Tifa shook her head, but had a smile on her face.

"Who gives you your orders?" Tifa asked curiously. Zack stopped in mid-step and looked at her. He frowned, but answered her question.

"We take orders from the board or the president. And when this vice-president becomes president, we are only going to take orders from the board," he said in a cold tone. Tifa looked at him confused.

"Your fiancé has the Turks under his control. He won't have SOLDIER. That will never happen," Zack said as he looked ahead. Tifa looked at him with concern and curiosity.

"Why?" she asked him. He absently rubbed his shoulder and then shrugged. She shook her head. When the man shrugged it always meant that she wouldn't get the answer from him for a long while.

An hour later, Zack was sitting in one of the huge recliners in the flower shop while listening to Tifa argues with the botanist. He grinned as he read the bridal magazine in his hands. The botanist was going to lose, but the dude did put up a good fight. Zack had to admit, the smaller man had a streak of stubbornness, though not enough to match up to Tifa's, but he didn't know when to back down. Tifa would rip him to pieces, if her mood turned bad.

"Omigod! You're him!" a female voice screamed at Zack from the entrance of the shop. Zack looked up and saw a tall curvy blond come right up next to him. "You're the first class general that took out that whole army by yourself!"

"No, that was Sephiroth," he said and went back to reading. She looked at him in exasperation, but continued to berate him.

"No, it wasn't. You and your men were surrounded by like five hundred men, and they threatened to take you guys captive. You told your men to get out while you handled the situation," she stated all in one breath. Zack looked uncomfortable talking about the past.

"Look, you're mistaken. That wasn't me. Sephiroth handled it," he stated and completely ignored her. Across the room, the arguing had stopped. Zack looked up and saw that Tifa was gone. He cursed and shot up. The botanist pointed toward the back. Zack nodded and looked at the botanist. He was a small man. He was well built, and he was starting to have thinning hair, but the mark on his upper shoulder, with three distinct stripes, let Zack know whom he was. He had a stance that Zack recognized immediately.

"Third Class, huh?" he asked as he came up to yellow roses. The man looked puzzled and nodded at him. Zack laughed and asked the man what happened.

"Sir, the vice-president Shinra ordered daisies for the upcoming wedding. The bride, however, threw a conniption fit. She almost punched me when I told her I was fulfilling Shinra's orders. She's a very dangerous woman, sir," the man said. Zack chuckled slightly, but nodded at the confused man. Tifa came fuming out, and all Zack could do was grin.

Rage filled her eyes as she looked at the botanist, who was trying to hide behind Zack, and started wagging her finger at him. Zack's eyes cackled in amusement

"I HATE DAISIES!" she yelled at the man. The man winced and looked about ready to cry, but Tifa wasn't done. "Why is it always daisies? I hated them when I was a kid! Now, I hate them even more!"

"Why?" the man squeaked.

"Because they were at my mother's funeral," Tifa said as her anger faded. She sighed and just shook her head. She saw a movement behind her. She turned and saw Zack getting a flower. She didn't smile as he handed it to another girl, a tall, curvy blond girl. He had his flirting smile on. The woman turned red immediately.

"I am so sorry for being rash with you earlier. Will you go out on a date with me?" he asked in his charming voice. Tifa froze and looked at him flabbergasted. The woman began nodding furiously. Tifa just shook her head and went back to talking with the botanist.

Zack smiled when he saw her jealous face. The blonde woman left the shop, and Tifa stormed out shortly after. Zack shook his head and then looked at the botanist.

"Got a question for you," Zack announced to the man. When the man nodded, Zack continued. "I need some help with something…"

Chapter End.


	4. Chapter Four

Change Comes Fast Chapter Four

A/N Ayame11Midori, thank you for the comment and see what happens! Btw, I might be slowing down a little, but I'll try not to.

Chapter Five

Rubbing her eye absently, Tifa watched as Zack unlocked her door efficiently. She smiled and kept drinking from the bottle she had been nursing all night. She smiled goofily as she watched him walk into the bar. She sat at one of the front tables and started drinking again. Then she looked up at him.

"You want some?" she called out to him. She heard him sigh and then felt him take the bottle from her.

"It's been a long day, you need some rest," he said as he set the bottle down on the bar. He came over to her, picked her up, and made his way upstairs.

"I missed this when you were gone," she said drunkenly. Zack smiled slightly, and tightened his arms around her.

"I missed you when I was gone," he admitted to her. Tifa giggled in response. Then she sobered up.

"I thought my heart wasn't going to heal when you left, Zack," she stated seriously. He walked to her bedroom, and set her down on the bed. He kneeled in front of her and took one of her hands. He felt the tears before he saw them. "Please don't leave me again. I can't bear it a second time."

Zack took his free hand and wiped her tears away. He set her back in the bed and stood up slowly. He knelt down by her ear.

"I won't leave you after I've just found you again," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. He smiled when he heard her breathing even out as he stepped out of the door.

Shaking his head slightly, Zack looked at the gigantic pile of paperwork he had. Before he could even blink, a hand came out of nowhere and pushed him to his desk.

"What are you doing here?" Shinra almost yelled at Zack. Zack looked at the man with pure venom, but chose to go to his desk. While the man was ranting, with Zack conveniently not listening, Zack started to sort through his mail. "I gave you specific instructions to never leave her side! She's to be protected at all times!"

"She wants to see more of you," Zack said with a fake calmness. "If you weren't screwing your secretary, she would." Shinra froze. Zack braced himself for an onslaught in a subtle way.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO MAKE THAT ALLEGATION! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Shinra bellowed as he jumped forward to grab Zack's throat. Zack eased out of the chair and dodged the attack easily. All he did was dodge everything that Shinra threw at him until Rude came in. Zack grinned and allowed Rude to take hold of his boss before the man did something he would regret.

"RUDE, LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO GET HIM TODAY! I'VE HAD IT!" the vice-president shouted. Zack smiled slightly at the sight of Rude restraining his boss, but gladly went back to sorting his mail. Cloud came into the room and stopped cold when he saw the Turk and the VP. He looked at Zack, who motioned him forward without looking up from his desk, and put the assignments on Zack's desk and ran as fast as he could from the room.

"Take the rest of the week off," Zack called out as Cloud neared the door. "Happy anniversary, by the way." Cloud thanked him quietly and was out the door in a flash. After he left, Shinra started yelling again.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he yelled. Zack just shrugged and continued to ignore Shinra. "YOU'RE A WORTHLESS SCUMBAG! NO WONDER SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU!"

"That is enough," an elderly voice said from the background. Zack immediately got up and bowed to the elder man, walking over to the man and escorting him into Zack's office.

"President Shinra," he said in a formal tone and offered the president his seat. The man accepted and sat down. He looked at his son then at Zack.

"Rufus, you will cease harassing my employees. They are not under your jurisdiction. They are under the board's power," the president said. Rufus grumbled but nodded. Looking his son dead in the eye, President Shinra dismissed his son with a wave of his hand. Shinra left with his back straight. When he was out of earshot, the president looked at Zack.

"When did you find out he was cheating on her?" the president asked Zack seriously. Zack blinked at the man and smiled in comfort. The old man was notorious for trusting his SOLDIERs more than his own son.

"Sir, the smile that secretary has every day is not from working with your son so closely. It's because she's continually satisfied, I know that look very well, sir," Zack said in a formal tone. The president cackled.

"Young man, you remind me of myself when I was younger. You better get that young lady before she realizes that rascal of mine is cheating on her," the president said as he got up from the door and was walking toward the door.

"Sir, she's already figuring that out," Zack said. "And Angeal shouldn't tell you everything." All the president did was laugh.

It was three in the morning when he made it back to Tifa's house. He unlocked the door and went upstairs. He removed the chair and made his way toward the guest bedroom. Stretching out, he sighed in relief. The bed was not the one he wanted to be in, but it was still the most comfortable thing he slept on in a long while. It didn't help him that the reason why was sleeping only a couple rooms away. He couldn't even make one thought before he passed out.

Furious, Tifa stormed into her kitchen at seven in the morning. She brought one of her buckets and poured ice-cold water into it. She heaved it up her stairs and went toward the source of the snoring.

Tifa was mad when she got up at seven in the morning. She made her way down to her bar and got a huge bucket of ice-cold water. She knew that Zack was upstairs because of the fact that he was snoring. She just made her way up there and proceeded to go into his room. She hefted the bucket over her head and poured it all over him. She laughed as he came up sputtering and cursing.

"God dammit woman! What the hell made you do that!" he yelled at her. She smiled and tossed him a towel.

"Never lock me in my home. This is my home, not yours," she said calmly. Zack sputtered at her. After the water was cleared from his face, he smiled at her seductively. She turned slightly red at his look.

"That bed in your room is mine," he shot back. Tifa turned red. Zack grinned. "Guess it hasn't gotten a lot of mileage lately." Tifa swatted him and he laughed at her.

"You are a pervert!" she said.

"That's not what you used to say at four o'clock in the morning. You'd be the one who'd want to continue when all I wanted was some rest," he teased her. She turned red and punched him some more.

"Why are you bringing that up now?" she taunted. Zack sobered up immediately.

"You'll find out," he said. Zack sighed and got up off the bed. He shook the water out of his hair and smiled at her. When he went out of the room, Tifa snuck a glance at his behind.

"Stop looking at my ass," he called out as he went into the bathroom. Tifa turned redder. Embarrassment and fury combined rapidly and she smiled when an idea came to her mind. She quickly made her way to the pantry on the second floor and took all of the towels out of it. She heard Zack singing in the shower as she went downstairs. Turning on the bar faucet, and running it extremely hot, waited for about three minutes.

"TIFA!" Zack yelled from upstairs. She heard his footsteps come out of the bathroom and go over toward the pantry. Tifa giggled and laughed as Zack came down in a quilt. "Where the hell are the towels?"

Just giving him one glance, Tifa smiled wickedly and left the room. Zack scowled as she left the room and just shook his head as he went to find where she hid the towels.

The morning passed and it became early afternoon. Instead of going anywhere, Tifa opened her bar. Zack knew better than to argue with the woman who made his life hell that earlier morning, and just lounged on one of the chairs in her bar. As he was reading a magazine, the blonde from the flower shop came charging up to him.

"How dare you!" she yelled at him. He raised an eyebrow. Zack watched her throw a fit about how he ditched her and tuned her out until she stopped speaking.

"Sorry, I forgot," Zack said lamely. The woman turned red and slapped him hard on the cheek. She slapped him again and marched out the door. Vincent, who held the door open for the enraged female, looked at Zack with faint amusement and nodded to Tifa. She smiled at him and started making him a drink.

"Shinra's pissed at you," Vincent greeted Zack with. He watched Zack smile and continued his story. "He came into the office this morning giving a tirade about how the SOLDIER program deserves to be disbanded and you would be the first one fired. He also said something about banishing you from the building."

"He can't do that," Zack said with a shrug. He grinned sarcastically. "The security would want to kick him out more than me anyways." He gave Vincent a hooded look and continued. "The president runs the SOLDIER program, and the only way the young pup can get power is if the board says he's allowed to."

"SOLDIERs have their butts covered, huh?" Vincent asked Zack. Zack just shrugged and looked at Tifa.

"We can't afford not to have everything covered," Zack said as he watched a huge bouquet of roses come into the shop. Tifa accepted the flowers, with happiness in her eyes, until she saw the written inscription.

"Who is Chloe?" Tifa said quietly. Zack and Vincent looked at her pale face and then saw her start to flush with fury. "I'm going to get some answers. Let's go, useless." Zack grinned and shot a quick look of amusement to Vincent.

"She means me," Zack said to Vincent. Vincent just shook his head. Quickly putting the pieces together, Vincent watched as Zack left with Tifa in a deceptively calm manner. The man had plotted everything, Vincent suspected, but it was one of the many reasons that he honed his nickname. Being called The Trickster was not a light name, and the man who wore the name was a renowned tactician and loyal comrade. Vincent wondered how lucky Tifa knew she was with a man like that on her side no matter what the circumstances.

Zack pulled into the back parking lot of the Shinra building. He quickly got out of the car and motioned for Tifa to follow him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the back passages toward the upper floor offices.

"Come on!" she said when she realized where they were. She watched the security try to reach them out of the corner of her eye and saw low ranking SOLDIERs surround them. Zack nodded subtly and opened the door to get to the elevator. Tifa rushed to the elevator and pushed the button for the second highest floor. Zack looked at Tifa as she marched off of the elevator and toward Shinra's office. The Turks on the floor looked quizzically at the sight of the woman marching into their boss' office. Some paled when they saw Zack stand outside the office with a smug expression on his face. Zack stood blocking the entrance to the office, not that anyone dared approach the door. He smiled at the secretary, who started to pale, and heard yelling from behind the door.

"Rufus, how could you?" Tifa yelled. The secretary got up to rush in but Zack shook his head.

"Because he couldn't marry me!" the secretary shouted. Zack saw Tseng approach the door, but only smiled at the man. Tseng approached him closely and saw the two figures inside the room and made a motion for the door handle.

"Touch that door handle and you won't feel your fingers for a week," Zack said calmly. The Turk looked at him, growled a little, but backed off. Zack smiled in appreciation.

"I cannot express how sorry I am," Rufus replied to her rant. Zack snorted and heard tifa yell at him some more. Finally he heard something thrown and a yelp. The door opened and Tifa looked up at Zack expectantly.

"Can we please get out of here?" she asked quietly. Zack nodded and they heard chuckles from down the office hallways.

"Hey, Reno. I won the bet," Elena yelled down the hall.

"What? They broke up already!" Reno called back. Zack laughed when he heard the roar of the office, and Tifa gave out a small chuckle. They arrived at the garage and Tifa looked up at him.

"What was that slapping incident with the blonde about?" she asked him. Zack chuckled again and looked at her sheepishly. He shrugged.

"I told her I didn't go on the date because I forgot," he admitted. Tifa snorted and smiled at him.

"You deserved it," she said as she got into the car. They argued the whole way home.

Chapter End.


	5. Chapter Five

Change Comes Fast Chapter Five

It was a weekend night, and the sounds of the men arguing in the living room could be heard from the kitchen that Tifa occupied. It was Aerith's turn to host the weekly "family" dinner. Everyone made an effort to come together and just catch up. As usual, Tifa was the cook and Aerith baked the desert. Having Aerith as a next-door neighbor was one of the best things Tifa could ask for.

"Congratulations Tifa!" Barrett and Cid roared back into the kitchens. "About time you broke the engagement!"

"Thanks, I think," Tifa shouted back. She could hear them roar with laughter and just shook her head.

Tifa stood in Aerith's kitchen baking and cooking for the meals coming up. Barrett and Cid were ranting at Cloud in the living room because Cloud had forgotten to stock up on beer. Yuffie, being late as she always was, rushed into the kitchen to tell Tifa and Aerith about her adventures in the forests. She was a treasure hunter, and if she never got her item she was in a bad mood. Tonight was one of those rare occurrences and Yuffie decided to rant at Aerith.

Tifa chuckled as she stirred something in a pot. She checked the oven and saw that the meal wasn't quite done yet. She was leaning against the table when Zack came in. He winked at her and heaved the beer cases to the living room. She laughed and started whisking something else up.

"Finally!" Barrett yelled gratefully. Tifa heard Cid's approving grunt and Cloud's long sigh of relief. Aerith turned to her and smiled humorously.

"Men and their beer," Aerith said as she put some sort of frosting on one of the many desserts. Tifa snorted and nodded.

"They don't change," Tifa said as she helped Aerith set the desserts on the table. Aerith stopped for a minute and looked Tifa in the eyes.

"You wouldn't want him to, would you?" Aerith asked. Tifa opened her mouth to answer the question but Zack knocked on the archway. Aerith grinned when she saw Tifa rush back to the oven.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked as he came back in. Tifa looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. With her hair being braided by Aerith today, Tifa saw Zack over her shoulder and motioned him over to her.

"I'm cooking, dummy," she said as she checked a sauce. "I need you to taste something." She held out the spoon and Zack leaned in. She shoved the spoon in his mouth. He frowned but when the taste hit his taste buds, his face melted in an expression of besotted joy.

"If this is poison, I'll die a happy man," he said as he licked everything off. Tifa rolled her eyes and looked around at all of the appliances that were cooking around her. She motioned for him to back up and she brought out a big pan and put it onto a counter top. He quickly took the rest of the pans out of the oven and set them on the counter.

Zack froze as Tifa looked at him with assessing eyes. He smiled quickly but she only shook her head in a silent answer.

"C'mon, Zack! Move it along!" Yuffie yelled at him from behind Aerith. Zack blinked and looked at Aerith and finally cracked a smile at his friend who he never realized was in the room.

"Aerith, how's everything going?" he asked. Aerith smiled and handed him a pan to move out into the dining room. Zack took one last look at Tifa and was shuffled out of the room.

"It's about damn time!" Barrett huffed. Tifa came out of the kitchen, set a pot down on the table, and slapped him on the back of the head with her dishtowel.

"Shut up! You didn't have to cook everything!" she growled at him. Barrett blinked and managed a nod. As they all grabbed seats at the table, Aerith looked around at everyone. She smiled at Cloud tenderly and then looked at Zack.

"To friends and family. May we all be there for each other when we need it, and may nothing tear us apart," Aerith toasted. Everyone cheered and the meal began. Tifa, being the mother figure she was, dished out food to Marlene and Denzel first and then made sure everyone had something on their plate before she took her own food. Aerith and Cloud whispered to each other quietly while Yuffie yelled at Barrett and Cid. Zack looked around him and for the first time in many months laughed and talked for hours.

"Man, I'm exhausted," he said. "How do you do this every week, woman?"

Tifa laughed and finished the dishes. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she started rubbing her neck. Her neck was sore and Zack, as if reading her thoughts, started rubbing her shoulders. She sighed and leaned back against him.

"This reminds me of the time when we went to the lake," Zack whispered quietly. Tifa nodded and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relive the peacefully romantic weekend they shared on that lake. "We stayed on that beach all day and didn't have a care in the world. That was one of the best weekends of my life."

"The next day I had such a hangover. You served me in bed to make it up to me," she laughed at the memory. Zack hummed quietly and continued to rub her shoulders.

"Well, the night we got on to the lake you slept from six that evening to noon the next day. You were exhausted. Carrying everyone's worries and taking no time for yourself, I thought you were about to collapse from the overload of responsibility," Zack whispered. "You've developed so many worry lines, Tifa. But did you know that they disappear when you sleep?"

"They disappear because I dream about beating you up every single night. But that's what you deserve. You put half of those lines there," Tifa retorted.

"Hah. You mean that you worry about me so much that I'm constantly in your thoughts? That's quite the compliment, Tifa," Zack whispered in her ear. Tifa shivered and looked up at him.

"What happened to you during the war?" she asked as she recalled a conversation she had with Shinra. Zack froze and looked at the wall in front of them. His lips formed a frown.

"My men and I were doing a routine scouting venture when we got ambushed. We were looking for any rogue enemies, seeing as though we had just taken over the beach we invaded," Zack began. "I made a deal with the kidnappers for my men to be let loose and me to remain behind. From what I remember, I was drugged and tortured. They tried to get information out of me, but I didn't have anything they wanted. They almost broke me."

"What do you mean?" she asked intently. He sighed and moved to sit in the chair in front of her. He took one of her hands absently into his.

"When a prisoner of war is taken, the enemy tries to make them weak emotionally, physically and psychologically. I was a First Class General, so I should have been extremely valuable to them… but they couldn't break me because I thought of one thing. The one thing I couldn't leave behind," Zack informed her. Tifa leaned forward and looked at him questioningly.

"What was the one thing you couldn't leave behind?" she asked softly.

"You," Zack said. "I had to get back to you. Every cell of my being burned to get back to you, to say that I would never hurt you again. That mission was my last mission, supposedly. I couldn't harm my relationship with you any more than I already had."

"How did you get out?" Tifa asked while chocking back tears. Zack looked past her and let out a dry laugh.

"Angeal heard from my unit that I was captured, and he sent word to Sephiroth. Before Sephiroth could plan an all out attack on the compound, my capturers threw me into our own camp. Deemed me useless, apparently. Sephiroth made sure that I was shipped back to the home front quietly, without word getting out to the lower ranks. Angeal got hold of me when I was back in the city and I went to a desk job. The president thought I was too emotionally risky for even a desk job and sentenced me to vacation until I could function."

"What happened?" Tifa managed to ask as he took a deep breath.

"I went off radar for six months. No communication, no connections to the outside world," he said and finally looked at her. "I went to that lake, sat under the tree we carved our initials in, and sat there for six months. It was all I could do for a long while. Then one day everything regained focus. It took a while, but the focus came back when I realized I had a promise to myself to complete.

"The day I came back to the city, I saw you with someone else. I was shocked, but knew that if I had to remain by your side from a distance, that's what it would take."

"That day you came back to the city… I was on a date, wasn't I?" Tifa asked. All Zack did was nod. Tifa got up and hugged him to her tightly. "I'm so sorry…" Zack clutched her tightly to him and nodded again. Tifa smiled down at him and forced him to make eye contact with her.

"Tifa…" he whispered and she smiled with tears coming down her cheeks. "I love you." she clutched him tighter and sighed in relief.

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked the new version of chapter five, and chapter six will be up in the next couple of days. Leave a review if you want to… they're always welcome. **_


	6. Chapter Six

_**Change Comes Fast Chapter Six**_

It was three o'clock in the morning when Zack's cell phone shot off. He looked around in the darkness, trying to remember where he was. He felt a warm body next to him and smiled sleepily before he picked up the phone.

"What?" he groggily said.

"We have a problem, Zack," Sephiroth's voice sounded calm through the other end.

"Dude, do ever go to sleep?" Zack asked. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his head.

"You need to be in the office now," Sephiroth ordered coldly. "The president died last night. He had a heart attack."

"Shit," was all Zack said.

"Exactly what I thought. The prince hasn't gotten the news yet because he's off licking his wounds in a corner. Get your ass to the office now," Sephiroth said and hung the phone up. Muttering a chain of swear words, Zack nudged the body next to him. Tifa nodded and looked up at him in the darkness.

"Zack?" she whispered. He kissed her gently and quickly got out of the bed. He was grabbing his clothes and made his way around the room. He saw Tifa's silhouette in the corner of his eye and went over to her.

"I've got to go to the office. There's been an emergency meeting called. I'll be back in a few hours. When I get back, woman, I want some breakfast," he playfully growled and nuzzled her neck. She nodded sleepily. He gently put her down on the bed and watched her go back to sleep. Watching her sleep, Zack thanked whatever power allowed him to see such a precious sight. He would always love that woman, he knew deep in his soul, but it astonished him how much he would sacrifice to keep her.

He arrived in the boardroom a little while later, smiling quietly to himself. He cursed when he saw that his majors, Sephiroth's majors, and Angeal's majors were all in the room. They were supposed to be overseas. Zack saw Cloud in the corner and motioned him over. Cloud came and stood next to him. Zack's majors came up to him. A woman with long red hair and vibrant yellow eyes came up. A man with short black hair and gray eyes stood by her. The last was a young woman who had brown hair and almost red eyes.

"Good morning, guys," Zack said. The red haired woman smiled. The man with black hair nodded and the woman with red eyes assessed Zack.

"It is good to see you again, General," the woman said.

"Olivia, Bernard and Zelda, please we have no time for the formalities," Zack said. "This is Cloud Strife. He's Aerith's husband. Play nice with him."

"Hello. I am Olivia," the one with brown hair said. She smiled at Cloud. He froze. Zack sighed. The majors loved to play mind games with people and Cloud was their next target. The poor guy wouldn't survive ten minutes.

"Nice to meet you boy. The name's Bernard," the man said. The last one just looked at him and smiled with her cat eyes.

"My name is Zelda. If I hear anything about you abusing Aerith, I'll slit you from nasal to nose," she said in her calm and gentle voice. Cloud put his hands to his stomach. She smiled evilly. Zack gave a loud cough and all of his majors turned back toward him.

"How's the overseas?" he asked them.

"Everything went smoothly. The villagers and other casualties were minimal. We left everything in a peaceful state," Bernard said.

"We've been reassigned to the home front. Apparently, you can't control the little puppy going around ordering like he's the big Saint Bernard," Zelda said as she continued teasing Cloud mercilessly. Zack shook his head and watched Bernard look toward the door.

Angeal and Sephiroth marched toward the door. Their majors followed them out. Angeal gave Zack a look that said to him to stay.

"Something's wrong," Olivia said. Zack, Zelda and Bernard all looked at her. Whenever Olivia got a feeling in the pit of her stomach, it was wise to not ignore it.

"There was a rumor that the Turks were gaining power. The insolent puppy is trying to overthrow the SOLDIER program and make his Turks the new units. That way he'll have one hundred percent over the company and the board won't get any," she spat. Olivia had never liked Rufus and one of the many reasons was because he told her to rot in hell. She told him to do the same thing. Being a trained assassin, one with more training that Tseng, not many people messed with Olivia. Each one of Zack's majors had a personal history that made them qualified for his unit, and Zack was proud to call them comrades.

Bernard had been a mercenary before he had joined SOLDIER. He had served every little army imaginable and had made a great profit. He had tired of it and had become a professional soldier. There was a rumor that he and Barrett used to be a team when the occasion called for, and some more farfetched rumors were that he and Tifa had teamed up a time or two. The man dealt with underground wars, the ones that society never heard about. Because of that, he needed a set of skills involved with stealth and trickery. He was skilled in hand-to-hand combat and guerrilla warfare tactics.

Zelda was the one who had the connection to Zack. They had risen through the ranks together. She was one of his oldest friends and she always had his back. Their friendship had survived various missions that made many break. They were like brother and sister, and in some ways, Zelda was a confidant that no one else could be. She was with him through every experience, especially his dating life. She was with him through Aerith and helped him pick up the pieces after Tifa. She had met Aerith when Zack had been dating her about five years ago. She had told him then that they wouldn't work out, and Zack hadn't believed her. At the time Zack believed that Aerith was going to be his soul mate. Zelda told him bluntly that Aerith would always be a lifetime friend, but nothing more. She was destined for someone more complex than Zack. Zelda predicted that the love of his life would be his for a while then would leave and come back again. She was the odd psychic of the group, but no one ever doubted her predictions. Every single one of them came true.

With Zelda being the odd psychic, Olivia also had the insight of a situation. She was the immediate action observer. She was trained by her master to look for signs of imminent danger, and because she served with Zack, those skills were essential.

The trio wouldn't be complete without Bernard. Bernard was the person who could tell what someone was thinking just by looking at his or her face. All three made a perfect team for what they did, and with Zack as their leader, the team was unstoppable. They were the best of the best for the war division. Zack was their leader because he was the one with the cold blood killing in him. He was a trained warrior to do his job. He didn't like killing, but it was what he did

Something was changing, though Zack couldn't tell what it was. The need to fulfill so many missions had dwindled, and Zack had a foreboding feeling that he wanted to be done with fieldwork and settle down.

Looking around at his majors, Zack looked at Zelda. She closed her eyes and then started to speak.

"Zack, we have to get him out of here," Zelda said while pointing at Cloud. "He's not ready for what's coming."

"Cloud. Go get Aerith and take her to Tifa's house. Tifa will know what to do," Zack said. Cloud just looked at him confused. "Go. We'll see you in a couple of hours. You have my word on that."

"Use the back stairs, boy," Bernard said to him. Cloud nodded and started rushing toward the back stairs. When he was gone, they all started preparing.

"You know the rules. The one with the most wins," Zelda said as she put her hair up. She drew both of her swords out and smiled. Her cat eyes glowed with mischief.

"I always hated that rule," Olivia said as she got her spear. "You always win."

"She doesn't always," Bernard said as withdrew his knives. He knew how to use many, but knives were his favorite because they had a sneaky aspect to them.

"Hey, I know a great bar we can go when this is all done and over with," Zack said as he drew the Buster Sword in front of him. A second later, Angeal and Sephiroth rushed in, followed by their majors.

"Take care of it!" Sephiroth said. "We'll get everything else!"

"You owe me! You woke me up!" Zack shouted back as the low ranking Turks came in from the side doors.

"That asshole," Olivia muttered. Zelda and Bernard laughed. Then all four charged in different directions.

Tifa got up at six o'clock. She saw Aerith and Cloud passed out on her couch. She nudged Cloud's hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. He looked up at her.

"Zack told me to come here and you'd know what to do," he said. Tifa ran a hand through her hair. What was wrong? Then Vincent came through the door.

"We have a problem," he said. Tifa looked intently at him. "Shinra gave the Turks the order to take out the SOLDIER program. The board was against the decision, but Shinra did it anyway."

"Zack," Tifa said.

"He's fine, Tifa," Aerith said. Tifa turned to her friend. She looked at her in an angry manner.

"How can you tell me that?" Tifa whispered to Aerith. She looked at her friend and Aerith saw the terror that was in Tifa's eyes.

"His majors are with him, Tifa," Aerith stated gently. Aerith got up and went to her friend. She looked down at Tifa's worried expression and smiled tenderly. "Zack wouldn't do anything unless he was sure that he would win. He's very resourceful like that, Tifa. You of all people know that."

"That doesn't mean I can't worry," Tifa insisted. Aerith laughed softly and got up to go into the kitchen. Tifa followed her and Cloud came after her. Aerith lightly put a kettle on the stove and waved her hand. A fire appeared beneath the kettle. Aerith smiled happily and started looking through Tifa's cabinets.

"You don't have much to cook with," Aerith remarked. Tifa snorted and shook her head at Aerith.

"We had a dinner last night, remember?" Tifa asked sarcastically. Aerith nodded and opened the refrigerator. She whistled when she saw the amount of leftovers. Looking at Tifa shrug, Aerith laughed again.

"Supplying for an army?" Aerith remarked casually. Tifa smiled and got up to the bar. She checked everything and then went under the bar to get glasses. Walking back into the kitchen, Tifa saw Cloud give Aerith an odd look. Aerith smiled at Tifa, and seemed to not notice Cloud's look, and took the glasses with great enthusiasm.

An hour passed as Aerith cooked and Tifa supervised. Cloud kept pacing between the living room and the bar, annoying Tifa and concerning Aerith, but both women kept their mouths shut about the topic. When Tifa was about to make a comment about Aerith's cooking technique, the main door to the house entrance opened and Vincent walked through the door.

"The Turks are getting worn out," Vincent greeted the two women in the kitchen. Tifa looked up from her seat and Aerith gave a small smile.

"Zack and his majors are going on four hours of combat and barely breaking any sweat. 'Course, they live and breath the soldier life, and the Turks don't stand a chance against that training. Especially the low ranking Turks," Vincent remarked with unspoken laughter. Tifa glared at him but Aerith let out a small chuckle. "The Trickster won't let anything happen to himself, Tifa."

"Who's the Trickster?" Tifa asked. Cloud stopped his pacing and Tifa looked toward him to see that he was giving her a perplexed look.

"How can you not know who the Trickster is?" Cloud said disbelievingly. Tifa gave a confused look at him and Cloud sighed exasperatedly. "You slept with him, Tifa. You know the Trickster better than anyone!"

"Trickster is Zack's codename," Vincent said quietly. Tifa shot a look in his direction. Vincent sighed and explained. "His unit specializes in guerilla warfare. In order to get most of the missions he had done, Zack needed to trick the enemy. He became so good at it that they named him 'Trickster.' He even uses it in home office politics… which is needed, but some people are against it." Tifa smiled when she realized something.

"He picked out that codename," she muttered. Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow and she blushed. "When we would go away for a long weekend, he would trick Sephiroth into getting more time off. I called him a trickster every time he did it." Aerith let out a low chuckle and finally turned to face Vincent.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Aerith greeted him. Vincent was about to make a negative reply when Aerith smiled her smile that no one refused. Vincent nodded and sat at the table.

"Tifa, settle down and eat," Aerith said once she set everything onto the kitchen table. She looked at Cloud and raised an eyebrow. "You too, husband." Tifa looked toward the window and absently rubbed a necklace she wore every single day without thought.

"He _will _come home soon," she muttered and smiled brightly as Aerith piled her plate high with food and filled her cup to the brim with coffee.

At a little past nine, four warriors stood in a mass of Turks. Each looked at the other and they laughed together as a group. Six long hours of constant fight, and they finally decided to become tired.

"Are we done yet?" Olivia said. She shot an enraged glare toward the door. Zack, who looked at Bernard, saw a small nod and finally gave out a small breath.

"We're done," Zack announced as he handed Olivia a handkerchief. She smiled and took her spearhead off. Zelda looked around and exchanged a glance with Bernard. Bernard shrugged in response. While they were having a conversation with facial expressions, Zack hit a button on his cell phone.

"We're clear down here," he spoke into the phone.

"The board regained control over the company just a couple of minutes ago," Sephiroth's voice answered. "Our sector's pretty well protected for a while."

"Can we go home now?" Zack asked. Feeling his muscles sag in relief, all Zack wanted was to see Tifa. No matter how pathetic that sounded, he knew she was worrying her butt off.

"We get a week off because of our passionate response toward our boss's death," Angeal's voice called into the phone. Zack laughed and nodded. "We'll settle it later, Zack. Get some well deserved drinks for your majors."

Zack hung his phone up and he and his majors grudgingly made their way to his car. They all piled in and Zack drove back to Tifa's bar. They all got out and marched into the bar. Hearing laughter from the kitchen, Zack motioned for his group to follow. He saw Cloud, Vincent, Tifa and Aerith around the table talking and laughing together. Tifa looked up and her face broke out into a smile of relief. She got up from her seat and came over to him. She touched his cheek and hugged him closely to her.

"I'm home," he whispered. She nodded and continued to hold him close. All the tension that he didn't know that he had left him. He felt his majors make their way into the kitchen and saw Aerith get up from the table. Zelda went up to Aerith, looked her up and down, and hugged Aerith closely.

"Yes, I'll get you some food," Aerith said as they separated. Zelda smiled warmly and looked at Zack. Zack nodded at her absently, while having his arm around Tifa, introduced his majors to the woman he loved.

"Tifa, this is Zelda, my tactical expert," he said as Tifa outreached her hand. Zelda took it and shook her hand enthusiastically. Zack moved to Olivia. "This is Olivia, my right hand survey expert." Olivia gave a tight smile and Tifa nodded at her. Bernard came into view, and before Zack could give a proper introduction, Tifa launched herself at the huge man.

"Teef, I thought it was you!" Bernard said happily. Tifa looked back at Zack's stunned expression. Bernard brought a hand up to his head and looked sheepishly at Zack. "Guess we owe you a story, huh?"

Tifa laughed as she went to the bar and brought out a huge bottle of rum along with four huge shot glasses. Bernard took a seat in front of her and she filled up the shot glasses. She nodded to Zack, Zelda and Olivia to sit down. Zelda happily came over to sit next to Bernard, and Zack shook his head after he followed suit. Olivia warily eyed the bar but sat down.

"When I was in my early twenties, there were a couple of mercenaries I teamed up with to get different situations diffused quickly and under the radar," Bernard began.

"Please skip that part, moron," Zelda said lovingly. "We already know that part."

"Then let me finish, witch," Bernard scowled. Tifa laughed and put her hand on his forearm. Bernard looked at her and she gave him a quick grin.

"Lemme tell this one," she said quietly. Bernard relaxed and nodded. Tifa looked down at Zelda and Zack. "When I was about fifteen, Barrett and I were involved in some mercenary action. Some under the radar civil wars, disputes, just the normal squabbles, and we were hired to take care of them. It didn't matter who was the good guy and the bad, we just needed to get it done…"

"One day, she and Barrett were in a village that hired me to defend them, and she and I went at it," Bernard commented. Tifa laughed at the memory. "We were doing hand to hand, no weapons fighting. That girl wiped the floor with me."

"Barrett laughed for a month," Tifa reminisced.

"But we gained an awesome fighter for the team," Barrett's voice boomed from the entrance to the bar. He held up two cases of beer and Marlene grinned from behind him. "Where you want these cases, Teef?" Tifa nodded toward the cellar and Barrett nodded. As he passed Bernard both men nodded at each other. Tifa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We teamed up for about two years before Barrett got bored with being a mercenary," Tifa concluded. Bernard nodded and grinned at Tifa.

"He wasn't bored, Teef," Bernard staged whispered as Barrett came up from the basement. "He was pissed that he couldn't out drink me." Tifa slapped him on the arm.

"There is a child in the room! Language!" Tifa scolded him. Bernard looked down and saw Marlene silently laughing at him.

Tifa finally looked down at the bar toward Zelda. Zelda nodded her approval.

"You're a good egg," Zelda concluded. Bernard snorted at Zelda's comment. In response, Zelda shoved him slightly. Barrett came up on his other side and slammed a hand on Bernard's shoulder.

"Still can't handle the ladies, huh?" he greeted. Bernard looked at Barrett and grinned in a familiar way.

Tifa looked around the bar and smiled. She heard Aerith and Cloud in the kitchen and saw Vincent sitting in his usual corner table, and watched Barrett and Bernard swap stories. Zelda watched both men in fascination, as did Marlene, but they both laughed at the stories. Tifa looked down the bar toward Zack and Olivia, who were having their own quiet conversation. Not wanting to interrupt them, Tifa escaped into the kitchen.

"Cloud, I have something to tell you," Aerith's voice said. Tifa paused outside the doorway.

"What is it Aerith?" Cloud asked quietly. Tifa heard some footsteps and then held her breath for the next statement.

"Cloud, I think I'm pregnant," Aerith replied. Without waiting, Tifa came into the kitchen and hugged Aerith tightly.

"Congratulations," she whispered as she heard Cloud's body thud on the floor. Aerith cried and laughed into Tifa's shoulder.


	7. Chapter Seven

Change Comes Fast Chapter Seven

_**A/N: Here is the start to some of the new material. I was re-reading the second part of the story and didn't like it, so I'm planning on doing something a little new. The end results will be the same, but the plot twist will be a little different and I'll write out some much needed details, at least I think I need to because my plot ideas didn't come out in the last draft. **_

_**Also, normal disclaimers apply. FFVII is not mine, but I love to write about them in a fanfiction.**_

As Tifa smiled she pulled away from her friend. Aerith had tears running down her cheeks and motioned for Tifa to follow her. Tifa nodded and stepped out into the bar. Zack quickly came up to her and smiled down at her.

"I'm going to take Aerith home," she told him quietly. He nodded and she looked at Cloud's passed out body on the floor. "When Cloud wakes up from his fainting attack, send him over… please." Zack smiled again and nodded. He looked at Cloud's body on the floor and Aerith coming out to get near Tifa. From behind him, Zelda looked on at the scene with amusement.

"Let me go with you," she called out as she finished her drink. Aerith laughed gently and nodded. The three women went out the door and walked to the next house over. Aerith and Tifa walked into a spacious living room, decorated with earthy colors and tones. The couch was a deep brown and the chairs around were a leafy green. The rug that encased the floor was a light blue, which offset the whole room.

Aerith took one of the chairs and motioned for Tifa and Zelda to get the couch. Aerith curled her legs up and braced her hands together. She smiled tensely at the two women.

"There's something I have to tell you," she started to say. The backdoor opened, and Sephiroth came through the door, the women on the couch tensed up. He didn't look at either of them but knelt in front of Aerith.

"Are you all right?" he asked her quietly. Aerith nodded and motioned for him to look behind him. He saw Tifa and Zelda looking confusedly at him, and Aerith reached her hand out to his. He turned back to her and she gave a small smile.

"Cloud isn't really my husband," Aerith said quickly. Zelda laughed loudly and Tifa looked at Sephiroth with new eyes. Tifa noted the care he took with Aerith, touching her lightly, but with obvious affection. Tifa smiled widely.

"How long?" she asked them. Sephiroth got up off the floor and gently lifted Aerith into his lap as he sat down in the chair she previously curled up in. Zelda, still not making a comment, put a hand to her mouth silently.

"Before I falsely married Cloud," Aerith said quietly. Sephiroth nodded. Aerith smiled tenderly at him. Sephiroth returned the expression and Tifa almost dropped her mouth open because she couldn't believe her eyes. "He wanted to make sure that I was protected, so I needed someone else to make a cover. Cloud willingly went a long with it, and Sephiroth has been visiting whenever he could."

"To protect her from your enemies," Zelda stated even more quietly. Sephiroth gave a short nod and Zelda looked at Tifa. "You and Zack are going to get married soon, yes?"

"He hasn't asked," Tifa stated. Zelda nodded again and shot a look at Sephiroth. Sephiroth sighed.

"Other news," Sephiroth stated while deftly changing the subject. "We are all invited to a party that is going to be hosted by Rufus Shinra. Apparently he wants to make sure that his misunderstandings toward SOLDIER are dealt with and wants to deliver a public apology. Tonight." Zelda nodded and Tifa groaned.

"What I don't need," Tifa groaned slightly. Zelda rubbed her hands together. Tifa got up from her seat and started toward her own home. "I will see you all tonight then."

When Tifa left the room, Zelda turned her gaze toward Sephiroth.

"There is a leak in my department, General," she told him formally. Sephiroth's eyes widened and he nodded slightly. "I may know who it is… and Tifa is going to get hurt by it."

"We go with the flow on this one, Zelda," Sephiroth ordered. "If you find anything else out, we will start planning a counter movement. Above all, we must protect Zack and Tifa." Aerith chuckled slightly. Sephiroth turned his gaze to her. Zelda withdrew from their direct eyesight and waited for the proper moment to leave.

"You are becoming a softie for romance, Sephiroth," she chided him softly. Sephiroth relaxed and looked at her tenderly.

"You changed me, my love," he whispered. Aerith blushed slightly and she whispered in his ear. He nodded again and held her closely.

"I will leave you, General," Zelda stated uncomfortably. Sephiroth tore his gaze away from Aerith and looked at Zelda.

"Remember our agreement, Major," he told her quietly. Zelda rolled her eyes. She smiled at Aerith.

"I won't tell Zack I transferred until I have to," she told him slyly. Sephiroth nodded quietly and gave her a small wave of dismissal.

"Before you leave, Major, remember to locate Genesis. We are conducting a Generals' meeting soon," Sephiroth said as Zelda departed.

Tifa stood in the doorway to her bar with her mouth wide open. She looked around and saw Reno and Rude lying on the floor, with the tables in her bar broken in pieces. Some of her wood flooring was scratched and Tifa took a deep breath. She noticed the walls, which had paintings on them, and they were all down on the floor. The frames were shattered.

"What did you do?" she asked quietly. Every male in the room turned toward her and quickly started to tell her their versions of the story. She held her hand up and looked for Zack. She saw him by the bar, with a few cuts on his arms, but a huge grin on his face. She looked at him in the eyes and his smile vanished. "What happened here, Zack Fair?"

"Reno and Rude came rushing in when we were drinking tequila," Zack offered. Tifa shot him a glare and then looked at Bernard and Barrett. She narrowed her eyes.

"You two started it," she accused. Both men looked at each other and then nodded guiltily. Tifa turned toward Vincent and Cid. She crossed her arms. "I swear you men are worse than children. The children behave more than you do."

All the men in the bar put their heads down in shame, and Tifa saw Marlene and Denzel laughing softly. Tifa smiled at the fact they were not hurt and turned toward Olivia. Olivia stood still as she stared back.

"What's your role in this mess?" Tifa asked. Olivia looked at Zack and then back at Tifa. She didn't answer but went to sit next to Bernard. Not saying anything, Tifa knelt down toward Reno and helped him up. Rude struggled up to sit in one good seat, and Tifa took Reno up to the stairs. "Why are you two here?"

Reno shoved an invitation into her hands and groaned in pain. "That man of yours sure can throw a left punch." Tifa smiled and thanked him quietly.

"Reno, do you and Rude need any aid?" she asked him. Reno shook his head. Rude smiled with a quiet word of thanks, but replied no.

Tifa came up to Zack and shoved the invitation into his hands. "If you bothered to ask them, they would have handed you this." Zack grinned crookedly at her and shook his head. He ripped open the envelope and groaned.

"Looks like SOLDIER personnel have been invited to Shinra's party tonight," he muttered. He looked at Tifa. "I need a date. Want to come?"

"Why should I come with a Neanderthal like you?" she whispered to him. Zack smiled flirtatiously at her.

"You like my caveman ways," he whispered back and breathed on her neck lightly. "At least, you did last night."

"Last night might not be repeated after this," she teased him. She moved closer to him and put her hand on his chest. "I don't normally like bad boys." Zack snaked his arm around her back and brought her even closer to him.

"Tonight I'll behave like a gentleman, and when you want the bad boy to come out, then I'll unleash it," he whispered again. Tifa looked into his eyes and melted. She nodded and he grinned. He kissed her gently and they separated. When they looked around the room, they saw that everyone had disappeared. She looked at him again and he took one of her hands in both of his.

"I'll get this cleaned up," he told her quietly. She nodded, entranced by his eyes again, and let out a light sigh. Zack let out a chuckle and shoved her into the living room. There she saw all of her friends seated on the sofa and big chairs, all watching the doorway anxiously.

"We're going to a party tonight, boy and girls," Zack stated. Zelda walked into the room and nodded at him. "Barrett and Cid, can you guys go to the lumber store and get an order for ten tables and forty chairs? Bernard, you and I'll run downtown to get our suits soon. Zelda, I need you to do…"

"I already have other orders, Zack," Zelda interrupted softly. Zack raised an eyebrow and Zelda shrugged. "Directly from the board, Zack. My hands are tied." Zack reluctantly nodded and looked at Olivia.

"Olivia, I need you to go meet with Sephiroth and see our next objectives," Zack told her softly. Olivia nodded and almost said something until Zelda spoke up.

"I'll do that Zack. I'm headed over to the administrative building anyways," Zelda told him. Zack looked at her bewildered but reluctantly nodded.

"Olivia, I guess you get the day off then," Zack grinned at her. Olivia grinned back. Bernard shot Zelda a look and she shrugged back. "Now, lets get to our chores everyone."

A couple hours later, Tifa had cleaned the bar, nursed Reno and Rude's injuries, and was waiting for Zelda to come back. Olivia, who did not seem to speak, had gone out hours ago.

Withering in her thoughts, Tifa noticed Bernard sitting on one of the bar stools, nursing a tall glass of water. She went over to him, sat in the next stool and put her head on his right shoulder.

"What's with Olivia?" she asked him quietly. Bernard tensed and took a long swallow.

"We've been on the same team for about two years," he said quietly. "Zack trusts her… I still don't know what to think. Zelda's a riot though." Tifa laughed at how he didn't answer her question. "Teef, trust your instincts. Hell or high water, I'll be there for you. You were my pal before they were, and my loyalties are to you."

"Barrett would be happy to hear that," Tifa murmured. Bernard laughed softly.

"She's loyal to Zack," he muttered quietly. "Sometimes too loyal. When Zack got back from being a war prisoner, she tried to move in real fast. He didn't even notice, though. She's been trying ever since." Tifa nodded and kept her head on his shoulder. They sat like that until someone came through the front door.

"This looks cozy," a light female voice said. Bernard smiled mockingly down at Tifa and motioned for her not to move.

"My other shoulder's always available, Olivia," Bernard said lightly. Tifa heard light laughter from behind her.

"Not after I don't know where that shoulder's been," Olivia said in a joking tone. Tifa heard the coldness lying underneath and wondered if Bernard heard it too.

"Getting ready for the party, I see," Bernard remarked when Olivia sat on his other side. Tifa looked up from his shoulder and saw Olivia wore her hair up and had her make up on. Olivia looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you looking at?" she asked deadly quiet. Tifa sat up to her full posture and shrugged.

"I was just wondering how SOLDIERs dress up for a party," she joked lightly. Bernard smiled. "Not all of we have the luxury of a six figure salary." Olivia's eyes narrowed. Bernard set his glass aside and looked down at Tifa.

"We work hard and party hard," he whispered to her. Tifa grinned up at him.

"Until there's nothing left of us, that's the creed we live by," she finished for him. Bernard threw his head back and laughed. Olivia looked at both of them curiously. She shook her head and left the room. Over her shoulder she was carrying a long dress bag, and Tifa looked at Bernard.

"We need to get you a dress," Bernard muttered. Tifa put a hand to her lips and smiled. She got up and raced up to her room. Bernard followed her.

Tifa went into her closet and looked in the back. She smiled when she found the dress she was looking for. Bringing it out, she set the turquoise dress on the bed and looked at Bernard. "Too casual?"

Bernard shook his head and looked around her room. A dresser adorned the left wall, right next to her closet, and on the right was a huge bed with one nightstand. Bernard raised his eyebrow when he saw some of Zack's clothes in her hamper and she blushed. Bernard let out a small chuckle.

"I have to change. Can I use your spare guest room?" he asked. Tifa smiled and nodded.

"Its your room anyways," Tifa mentioned to him. Bernard grinned and nodded. Turning toward the bathroom, Tifa took off without looking and ran straight into Zack. He grinned down at her and nodded toward the bathroom. Laughing she went with him.


	8. Chapter Eight

Change Comes Fast Chapter Eight

Zack stood in the doorway, waiting for Tifa to descend the stairs. Grumbling and pulling uncomfortably at his tux, Zack looked up when he heard a small laugh. He watched Tifa, in an elegant black evening gown, come up to him. His mouth hung open as she smiled at him.

"You put your hair up," he mumbled incoherently. Tifa shook her head and smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Your thoughts scatter to the four winds when I'm all dressed up, don't they?" she asked him in a staged whisper. Zack gulped and nodded. Her laughter warmed his soul and he finally smiled his crooked grin.

"Sweetheart, I was just admiring the amazing figure beneath this dress," he muttered as he pulled her close to his side. He looked at her hair, which was put up, and shook his head. "My only goal in life is to admire your extremely well endowed qualities. Which is why I want to know why you put your hair up."

Tifa blinked at him and smiled slowly. "It only gets in the way when I dance. When we come home tonight, you can take it down yourself." Zack grinned and nodded. Guiding her toward the door, they both walked out to see Bernard standing in the front of a long limo.

"Where are Zelda and Olivia?" Zack asked his third major. Bernard glanced at Tifa and then looked at Zack.

"Olivia went ahead of us. Zelda took Aerith and Cloud to the party about an hour ago," Bernard stated and he looked at Tifa. "I needed to make sure that the precious package got to the party."

Tifa came up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Bernard." Bernard nodded and opened the door for Zack and Tifa.

Zack handed Tifa into the limo and glanced at Bernard. "What are you three up to?" Bernard looked at his general and blinked once.

"Sir, I don't know what they're up to, but all I'm doing is protecting one of my closest friends I have," Bernard replied. "Regardless of my loyalty to you, I am loyal to her first." Tifa smiled at that comment and scooted over for Zack.

"We'll settle this later," Zack muttered and got into the limo. Bernard only smiled and got in the front. He drove the limo into uptown. Shinra was hosting the party within the limits of the elite wealthy class housing, and in his own building. Being a man who could not be bested, Shinra would have everything it would take to have an extravagant party.

Bernard pulled up in front of the building and hurriedly opened the door for Tifa. He held his hand down and smiled as she came out. She smiled at him and he nodded subtly.

"Everything will be fine," she told him gently. Bernard nodded and waited for Zack to get out. All three of them approached the valet and Bernard tossed the kid the keys.

"Keep my baby safe, kid," Bernard told him and kept walking toward the entrance. Bernard watched as Zelda came from around the corner and waited for them at the descending staircase. Bernard held out his arm and she took it.

"Where is…?" he asked her quietly. Zelda chuckled and clutched his arm tighter. Zack looked at both of them and shook his head. Zelda smiled at Tifa in a silent greeting, and Tifa smiled in return.

They approached the staircase and saw Aerith and Sephiroth standing together with Cloud standing near Angeal. Tifa felt the hairs on her neck rise and turned just in time to see a flash of red coat. Two hands came around her eyes gently, and a voice murmured, "Guess who, love."

"Hello, Genesis," Tifa whispered softly. She heard a feather light chuckle and she turned to see the insane genius grin and bow to her.

"You're finally happy again, I see, poppet," he murmured. Tifa shook her head at his different nicknames and felt Zack tense on her arm. Tifa put her hand on his and saw him relax. They turned to the others.

"Aerith, why are you holding Sephiroth's hand?" Zack asked in confusion. He shot a look toward Cloud and received a shrug. Genesis stepped toward Aerith and Sephiroth and grinned.

"Well, well, well… is it that time?" he asked Sephiroth. Sephiroth nodded and Genesis looked at Angeal with complete glee. "Very good… very good indeed." Angeal pulled Genesis along with him and they went down the stairs. Bernard and Zelda quickly followed, while Bernard was whispering to her quickly. She nodded in response and sent a look toward Sephiroth. Sephiroth just blinked one eye quickly.

"Sephiroth and Aerith are the real ones married," Cloud told Zack. Zack's shocked expression turned to Cloud. "I was assigned for protection duty. Sephiroth wanted Aerith protected from everything because of our delicate political situations with other countries… and she is a General's wife. Her life would be in constant danger if people found out."

"Then why come out now?" Zack asked Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked at him and smiled.

"Because I am tired of living a lie," he said firmly. "I miss my wife by my side, and I need her more than I need breath in my lungs."

"What a romantic," Tifa murmured. Aerith blushed and shushed Tifa quietly. Sephiroth put his hand on Aerith's back and they descended the stairs, with the masses astonished when their names were announced together.

Tifa looked at Zack and smiled. "We can't let them have the grand entrance, now can we?"

Zack gave out a soft chuckle and grabbed her tightly to him and kissed the side of her neck. "Woman, you said the wrong words to me."

Tifa laughed softly as they went down the stairs and into the humongous ballroom. Two long lines of tables encircled the outside of the dance floor, and met near the stage, where a band was playing. Tifa noticed admirers surrounded the generals and some lower ranking SOLDIERs, and that they all took turns talking to the three original generals.

Genesis, in his unique glory, took note of her and grinned at Zack's tight hold on her. Genesis sent her a small salute and she winked back. Zack's hold tightened, and as Tifa looked at where he was looking, she saw Rufus Shinra approach them arrogantly. Tifa's hand soothingly moved over Zack's back, and he looked down at her questioningly.

"No matter what he says or does tonight, know that I love you more than anyone else in this world," she whispered. He put his forehead to hers and nodded. "I promise that I am never going anywhere. Not after I just got you back."

"I'm going to sound whipped when I say this, but I'm not going anywhere," he muttered and smiled at her. his nose bumped hers and they straightened before the annoyance came toward them. Zack whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Shinra stopped before the couple with a cold look in his eyes. He glared at Zack, but his gaze softened slightly when he regarded Tifa. He bowed mockingly and Zack nodded his head in return. Tifa smiled at him in recognition. Shinra's eyes widened as he realized that she was soothing Zack while maintaining a normal appearance.

"How are you, Rufus?" Tifa quietly inquired. Zack finally met the man's eyes and lifted a sarcastic eyebrow. Rufus cleared his throat.

"I am doing as well as expected," he muttered. Zack snorted and Tifa pinched some of his muscle. Zack let out a small groan.

"I am very sorry to hear about the loss of your father," she consoled Shinra. "He was an excellent man." Rufus nodded his head and his eyes went to the floor. Tifa smiled brightly. "How has business been?"

"There will be a boom after I unveil my next corporate strategy to the board," he commented. "Right now, we're all concerned about how profits will be affected with Father's death." Tifa started to frown, and Zack tightened his hold on her.

"The SOLDIER program will certainly miss his ingenious way of thinking," Genesis's voice called out from behind them. Shinra started frowning at Genesis, who quickly broke Zack's hold on Tifa. Genesis grinned at the new CEO, but made no move to shake his hand.

"It's been a while, Genesis," Shinra told him. Genesis grinned at Shinra and nodded. A waltz started to play, and Genesis looked encouragingly at Zack.

"Well, puppy, you have the most beautiful woman in the room, go dance. I'll handle the host for a while," Genesis ordered with a playful grin. Zack glared at him before looking at Tifa. He held his hand out to her and she took it while emitting a small laugh.

They made their way to the floor and started the dance. From the sidelines, Bernard and Zelda watched in joy and amusement. Sephiroth and Aerith joined the couple on the floor, and Genesis approached the couple on the sidelines.

"How long do they have?" Bernard whispered to Genesis. Genesis regarded the man carefully and shrugged in superficial indifference. Zelda eyed the general closely, but he gave no clue to his inner feelings.

"Ambitions and greed are a dangerous combination, Major," Genesis replied. "Those with nothing want things more than those that have true happiness. True happiness is a gift, and it is one that needs to be attended carefully."

"They look beautiful together," Zelda commented. She sighed. "I've never seen him so happy." Bernard grunted in agreement. Genesis looked at the two couples with a thoughtful gaze.

"When it happens, we must move quickly," he whispered to Bernard and started toward Angeal. He saw Angeal quickly nod to him and Genesis's instincts went on alert. He stopped in front of Angeal and read the guilt on the man's face.

"What did you do?" he whispered coldly. Angeal's eyes met Genesis's ones, and he grimaced. Glancing toward the couples on the dance floor, Angeal quickly looked back at Genesis. Putting the pieces together, Genesis clenched his fists and glared. "How could you?"

"It was done to make sure our program survives," Angeal retorted. "We decided to do the lesser of the two evils." Genesis snarled softly.

"Does your apprentice know about this decision?" Genesis shot. Angeal looked at him and gave him a cold smile.

"No he does not, nor will he. If you inform him, you will lose your job," Angeal informed Genesis. Genesis looked at Tifa and Zack. The couple was dancing closely and whispering to each other. He coldly turned his gaze to Angeal.

"If this fight becomes a pulling match between my childhood friend and my job, you will receive my choice immediately," Genesis stated softly before he made his way toward the exit. Angeal almost called out to him, but saw that the dance had ended.

Sephiroth made his way over toward Angeal, letting his wife go and speak with Zack and Tifa. He watched Angeal tensely turn toward him and scowl.

"He didn't take the news kindly, I take it?" Sephiroth asked quietly. Angeal shook his head and looked toward Tifa and Zack.

"Neither will he," Angeal commented. Sephiroth gave a small shrug and looked at Aerith.

"I will protect my wife and unborn baby at all cost

," he told Angeal determinedly. Angeal returned his gaze to Sephiroth and then to the floor.

"We will need to move rapidly in order to make our plan run smoothly," Angeal commented. Sephiroth nodded and noticed Shinra talking to Olivia. Angeal smiled and nodded.

"We found our way," Sephiroth said. He patted Angeal on the back and went back to his wife. Angeal made his way over toward Shinra.

When he arrived, he saw Shinra whispering into Olivia's ear. Angeal smiled mockingly and bowed. He looked at Olivia as she glanced toward Zack. storing the information away, Angeal asked them both an undeniable question.

"How would you like to get what you want?" Angeal asked them. Olivia's eyes flashed toward him and Shinra's eyebrow raised. Angeal smiled and started to negotiate.

* * *

Tifa smiled at Aerith's jokes and grinned when Sephiroth joined them, she felt a stir in the air. She saw out of the corner of her eye Angeal talking with Shinra and Olivia. Zack was nodding at something. Tifa blinked and sensed someone behind her. turning, she saw Genesis about to tap on her shoulder. She smiled warmly and he motioned for her to follow.

"Excuse me," she told the group and followed him. genesis was frowning at something and grinned down at Tifa.

"There is something you need to know," he said seriously. Tifa frowned at his tone and raised an eyebrow. "We promised that we'd be honest ever since we were kids…"

"Get to the point, Genesis," Tifa chided gently. He was about to speak when Angeal came up to him. Angeal patted Genesis on the back twice and looked at Tifa.

"He was about ready to tell you that we need to meet at your bar after the ball," Angeal commented happily. Tifa looked at him disbelievingly and his grin faltered. "We don't trust our offices right now. We need someplace safe."

"All right," Tifa replied. She looked at Genesis and saw his lips thin out. She smiled at him reassuringly. Angeal nodded in farewell and went over to Zack. They conversed for a moment, and then everyone started to leave. Genesis guided Tifa back to Zack. tifa smiled at Zack when he held her, but she could still feel Genesis's tense body.

* * *

They arrived at the bar, and the four generals convened around one table. Bernard and Zelda stood in the background. Tifa sat on one of her bar stools, right next to Aerith. No sound was made in the building until they all heard a car being pulled up. the door to the bar opened and eight heads turned toward door. Olivia stepped in and looked frantically around the bar. She spotted Zack and gasped.

"General! We need you at the Shinra building!" she said frantically. The generals looked at her confusedly. She pointed to Zack. "The board requested an emergency meeting for you, Zack! they want to fire you!" Zack shot up out of his seat and looked at Tifa's lowered head. He went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I need to go," he whispered to her. tifa looked up at him and grimaced. "Sweetheart, if I give five more years, I can retire fully. The benefits alone would help us for the rest of our lives." Tifa snorted.

"If you want to continue this, then go. I won't stop you, Zack," she said softly. She blinked and smiled. "I may not be happy with your decision, but it is your life. I will stand by you no matter what." Zack nodded fervently and kissed her quickly.

"I will be back before you miss me," he whispered. He took a chain that he always wore off and put it on her neck. "And you can keep this as ransom." He kissed her again and went off with Olivia.

As soon as he was out the door and the car pulled away, Genesis abruptly got up and went over toward Tifa. He stood in front of her and the other two generals approached slowly. Bernard watched with confusion while Zelda gazed at the scene with silent acceptance.

"We need to do it, Genesis," Sephiroth sad softly. Tifa looked at Aerith in confusion. The woman's eyes were on the floor. Suddenly Tifa understood and got to her feet. she put a hand on Genesis's shoulder and gently pushed him out of her way. Genesis watched her with a protective gaze as she approached Sephiroth.

"You really would do anything to protect her, wouldn't you?" she asked him. Sephiroth looked at Tifa hardly and nodded. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Does he know?"

"No," Sephiroth said. She laughed bitterly and fought the tears in her eyes. She looked at Bernard and Zelda, and then at Angeal. She shook her head in disgust.

"I guess for every backdoor deal there is a sacrifice," she coldly stated. She looked at Sephiroth and smiled icily. "Will you at least let me get my things before you throw me out on the street?" Sephiroth's hard gaze looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked coldly. Tifa put a hand to her head and looked at him.

"Do you really think I am that dense? I know it was either she or I. You chose me, and I agree with you. Allow me to collect my things and then I can leave," she said coldly. She gazed at Genesis and smiled. "Trying to protect me again?" He gave a short nod.

Tifa went past the generals and went upstairs. Shoving her closet door open, she grabbed the bag she used when she needed to go on missions, and shoved some clothes into it. Looking at her dresser with all of her pictures on it, she settled for the two that mattered most of all. one was a group picture of her family at one of their dinners. The other was one of Zack holding her tightly. Looking down at the happy faces, she grinned bitterly again.

"I guess we won't be doing anything we planned," she said to the empty room. Accepting this fate was horrible, but knowing what would happen if she refused two highly trained men was a bad move. Running a hand through her hair, Tifa looked around one last time. She sighed and marched back downstairs.

_**A/N: So this is a little different than the original. I want to explain one thing: Sephiroth loves Aerith in this story and would do anything to protect her. Next chapter will be told from Zack's point of view, so we'll see how he deals with this. (And there was a backroom deal involved and it'll be explained in the next chapter)**_

_**Leave a review if you want to!**_


	9. Chapter Nine

Aerith stood in her penthouse watching the fire trucks rush toward the slums. She knew where they were headed and her eyes closed at the guilt that overwhelmed her. Before she could say anything, she felt Sephiroth's arms enclose around her and he put his head on shoulder.

"We needed to make a harsh decision, sweetheart. Zack will live," he muttered into her ear. Aerith shook her head at his statement. "They threatened your life, my love. I cannot allow anything to happen to you."

"Is that why the Turks and SOLDIER merged?" Aerith asked him quietly. Sephiroth nodded slightly.

"The demands were for the program to combine or your life would be at stake. Given _her_ mastery of poisons, nothing could stop that from happening. I will never allow that to happen to you," he muttered. They watched sullenly as the sun rose and the phone rang in the background. Sephiroth sighed and untangled himself from Aerith. She turned and watched him walk into the open living room. Their bedroom was decorated in pleasant shades of green and blue, but the living room was full of dark leather and mahogany. Aerith made her way out into the living room and saw Sephiroth leaning on the back of one of their two long sofas.

He rubbed his forehead and looked at her with an expression of agitation on his face. Aerith went over to him and put his arms around her. He immediately relaxed and inhaled her scent.

"I am not happy with sending Tifa away nor faking her death, but I hope that you make the right decision regarding Zack," she muttered to him. Sephiroth laughed a low chuckle.

"I will protect my wife no matter what," Sephiroth stated firmly. Aerith looked at him straight in the eyes.

"But what about Zack and Tifa?" she whispered. "Zack will be devastated when he learns that the bar caught on fire."

"One minor loss in the bigger struggle is needed," Sephiroth said coldly. "Zack will find a consoling soul in Olivia." Aerith reluctantly nodded.

"I have to go into work, Aerith. I will be back soon," he smiled at her and kissed her gently. Aerith nodded and watched him go. She put her hand on her stomach and felt her womb. Frowning, Aerith looked toward the edges of the cities and sent up a word of prayer.

* * *

Three of the four generals stood in a private conference room with the new president of Shinra. Genesis stood near the door with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Angeal sat at the front of the long table, with Shinra to his right, and Sephiroth to his left. They were waiting for the fourth general to come, but it seemed like it was too much to wish for.

Genesis gave out a loud cough and looked at the two generals. "Since he's not coming, just get this merger done with."

"Becoming cynical, Genesis?" Zack's voice said from the doorway. Genesis turned and saw a tired Zack come into the conference room and sit down in the nearest chair. Genesis saw the tear streaks that Zack had and scowled at the three at the other end of the table.

"No, Zack, I'm retiring today," he finally responded. Zack looked up at Genesis and then to the shocked expressions of Angeal and Sephiroth. Angeal stood up and pounded his fists on the table. Genesis grinned foully at him. "I did not wish for this merger to happen and I will not be around to see it."

He took out a packet of papers and threw them at the table. "My resignation. I hope you can live with your decisions." He nodded and left the room.

Zack watched Genesis file out of the room in a daze. Ever since learning who was in the building fire, and that there were no survivors, Zack had almost shut down. Seeing the ashes of his former happiness, Zack cried. He cried a lot. All the thoughts and plans he made would never happen now, and his heart died with that fire.

Zack watched the three men at the head of the table. Shinra was making motions toward Sephiroth. Angeal watched both the men speak and made a gesture to Zack. Zack shook his head and left the room. Going out into the office, Zack saw Turks file into the room. He watched as Reno and Rude came into his view and Zack tensed. Reno looked at him sympathetically.

"We just heard, man. We're so sorry," Reno muttered to him. Rude nodded as well and Zack sighed. He nodded to them and sat down on the floor. Reno and Rude stood over him while Zack gathered his thoughts.

"About this new merger," Reno mentioned lightly. Zack looked up at him in confusion. "We heard that everyone's going to be reassigned… we were wondering if we could join you." Rude nodded. Zack looked at the both of them and didn't know how to respond. He saw Zelda, Bernard and Olivia walk into the office. They came over to him and Olivia gasped slightly.

"Zack… we didn't know," Zelda stated quietly. Zack looked at Bernard and flew up off the floor and lunged at him.

"You were supposed to protect her!" he shouted at the man. Bernard stood motionless as Zack punched him. "You promised to be there for her!" He gave one final punch and collapsed back onto the ground. Olivia came over to him and hugged herself to him. Zack never saw Bernard's disgusted look at Olivia.

"It will be okay, Zack," Olivia muttered quietly. She kept talking to him in a low voice. Zack didn't respond to anything. All he could do was stare at the ground. He felt Zelda kneel before him and sigh quietly.

"Zack…" Zelda said gently. Bernard put a hand to his chin and frowned deeply. Watching Zack slowly rise and fend off Olivia's advances, Bernard narrowed his eyes. Zack walked to his office and the door slammed. Everyone in the common area turned toward the sound and had befuddled expressions on their faces. Bernard walked into his own office, sat down at the desk and groaned aloud. Hearing the door close, Bernard looked up to see Olivia and Zelda walking into his office.

"This merger will be good for us, don't you think?" Olivia asked him sweetly. Bernard's fists clenched and he looked down at his desk.

"If you keep your promise to retire, then it'll be a much more bearable merger," Bernard bit out. Olivia's eyes narrowed at him. Zelda sharply drew in a breath and Bernard looked at the two exasperating females.

"One of you is transferring and the other is retiring," Bernard stated firmly. He looked coldly at Olivia. "My knowledge of your situation allows me to stay in this department and watch over him. For my friend, whom is considered dead, I will do anything to repent for my actions."

"We're supposed to be getting married soon," Zelda told him quietly. Bernard looked at her and laughed.

"You truly think I would marry you after this?" he asked bitterly. "My answer will be no from this day onward. Go marry Angeal."

Zelda stiffened and left the room. Olivia approached his desk and put her hands down on his desk. She grinned savagely at him. Bernard narrowed his eyes.

"You think after all Shinra and I planned, I would allow you to mess my opportunity up?" Olivia whispered coldly. Bernard smiled at her cruelly.

"While you may be a master in the arts of poison, please recall which one of us possesses an immunity to most poisons," Bernard stated coldly. "I will remain on his team. And I will remain in this department as a major. You cannot get me out of this office. I am only going along with this fiasco because _she _agreed to it."

"Whoever said loyalty was a dying breed did not meet her," Olivia glowered. Bernard grinned a real grin the first time since the merger was announced.

"When she comes back, I will be the first one after your head," Bernard promised. Olivia pounded her hand his desk and stormed out. Bernard looked at the closed door and opened up his bottom drawer. He withdrew a cell phone and dialed one number. The phone rang until a burly voice answered.

"Hey Barrett, it's me," Bernard stated lowly. "I need a favor…"

* * *

Zack put his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. Pain coursed through his body and he braced himself for the memories.

_The sun was rising as he raced toward the building. It was scorched in flames. No life could escape from the fire, even though the fire department was watering down the flame. He heard a voice from behind him. Turning, Zack saw Marlene and Denzel stand near the caution tape with a horrified Barrett. _

"_Zack," Marlene called out. Zack went to them and Marlene collapsed in his arms crying. Denzel sniffed softly and hugged Zack too. Zack looked at Barrett. The man's face was unreadable, but the look in his eyes was one of intense grief. The two children hugged Zack fiercely and he hugged them back. _

_A gruff voice called out to them. All four turned and saw Cid running toward them. Yuffie wasn't far behind. Zack tensed as the whole group came together. The only one missing was Cloud. _

"_Zack, we are going to get through this… somehow," Yuffie insisted though tears ran down her cheeks. He nodded mutely. Marlene disconnected herself from him and went to hug Yuffie. Zack looked at the people around him and realized that no matter what happened, they would be all right._

_They watched together as the fire department dragged a body from the remains. Yuffie let out a shriek and all three men groaned. The children hid their faces from the incident. Finally, when the building was only smoldering, a fire chief came over to address the group._

"_We are so sorry for your loss," the man said. Zack looked at the man's concerned expression and nodded slowly. "We couldn't make it in time to save the victim. Homicide will pick up the case when forensics gets done with the autopsy." _

_The group nodded and all finally let out long breaths. Yuffie wiped her eyes and nose and looked at the children. Zack looked at Barrett's eyes as they cleared. Cid snapped out of his daze and narrowed his eyes. _

"_Barrett, I own an apartment the kids can stay at as long as they want," Zack stated clearly. Barrett looked at him quizzically. Zack nodded. "No rent. It can be your home to." Barrett let out a relieved breath._

"_Thank you, boy," he said. Yuffie took the two children and started murmuring to them. Cid lit a cigarette and pointed to the street._

"_Cloud's waiting for us," he said tightly. "The boy couldn't handle it." Everyone walked down to where Cloud was standing. Cloud approached Zack and his hands shook._

"_Zack…" he whispered. Zack put his hands on Cloud's shoulders._

"_I'm firing you," Zack said for him. Cloud looked up at him relieved and gave a short nod. "Cid could probably use a delivery service to help his business." Cid gave a short nod. _

"_What will we do?" Yuffie asked the group. Everyone went quiet. They all looked down at the ground until Zack's quiet voice spoke._

"_We mourn, we grieve, and then we live," he whispered. He looked at everyone in the group. "But we do it together. As a family." _

Zack smiled grimly at the memory. Before he could contemplate anything, his office door opened. Opening his eyes and looking up, Zack watched Olivia approach the desk. She sat in one of the chairs in front of him and smiled sympathetically.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly. Zack looked at her dumbfounded.

"I just lost the love of my life, do you think I'm okay?" he growled at her. Olivia smiled again and put her hand on his.

"We'll get through this, Zack. We all lost something or someone tonight, and we'll get through it together," Olivia stated quietly. Zack nodded in response. Olivia smiled compassionately.

_**A/N: Where did Tifa go? And for that matter, what was up with Genesis? That'll be answered in the next chapter.**_

_**I know I don't say this very often, but I am so happy people read this story. It was a humongous surprise to see how many people do check this story out. So, I wanted to say thank you and to tell all of my readers that I appreciate every one of you. **_

_**Leave a review if you want =)**_

_**P.S. I don't think I've said this in a while… so all usual disclaimers apply. I don't own FFVII, but borrow the characters for my own personal enjoyment. **_


	10. Chapter Ten

Tifa stood on watching the Costa Del Sol's ferry arrive. Breathing in slowly, she watched the pedestrian passengers walk off first. The man she was waiting for stopped in front of her, absent of his red coat. His red hair stood out more than ever and she gave a small chuckle.

"Everything worked out," he informed her quietly. Tifa nodded and looked at the sunny atmosphere. Genesis looked around and spotted a familiar street. "We need to get out of public and to one of my safe houses."

Wordlessly, Tifa followed him. She gritted her teeth as they made their way through the tourist crowd. Genesis brought her to a small house and opened the door. They went in. a simple one story, with a small living room and kitchen graced her view. She blinked at Genesis.

"Why do you have these?" she asked him. Genesis shot her a quick grin. Walking into a room adjacent with the kitchen, he brought out two huge duffel bags.

"In the business I was in, you could never be too sure," he told her. He opened one of the duffels and pulled out two boxes of hair dye. He handed one to her. "If you really want a clean start, it's time to change." Tifa looked at the hair dye box, which was for platinum blonde hair, and stared at him. Genesis shrugged and went into the bathroom.

Tifa watched him wet his hair and put the dye into his hair without thought. She looked down at her own hair and sighed. "Gen, I'll need your help."

Genesis motioned for her to come over and quickly he put the dye in her hair. "I forget sometimes how other people aren't used to living like this. I've done it for so long that I don't know how to do it any differently." Tifa watched him as Genesis wiped his hands of the foam. He made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Pulling out a carton of milk, Genesis started humming to himself.

"You never told me," she scolded him. Genesis laughed gently. "Why do you always hide everything?"

"You were dealing with your own problems, and I was dealing with mine," Genesis informed her gently. "We're like brother and sister, but that doesn't mean that we have to share everything." Tifa shook her head at his obvious avoidance but started to frown.

"Why do you think they traded my life for hers?" she asked him quietly. Genesis stopped his movements and turned toward her. Tifa was looking at herself in the mirror with a look of desperation.

"I think he chose her because he loved her enough to protect her and he knew you would do the same," Genesis said gently. Tifa looked away from the mirror and at him. "Sephiroth is willing to protect the woman that he loves from anything, including death threats. Olivia is known for poison mastery, even some that the experts cannot detect. Sephiroth, being the ever knowing all powerful, decided to give into her demands."

"What were her demands?" Tifa asked and started to clench the sink with her hands. Genesis took in a deep breath.

"Your disappearance and Zack," he said. Tifa looked at him in horror and shook her head.

"I kind of knew it, but I didn't want to believe it. When we left the bar, I was so furious that they chose Aerith over me. I couldn't believe that everything I knew was going to end and I was forced to begin a new life without even a simple apology," Tifa confessed. Unclenching her hands, she looked hopefully at Genesis. "And I'm guessing we're not going to return for a while."

"We can't," Genesis said. "Since I quit, they'll try to cut off my accounts. Luckily all who know about them are most likely fired by now. One of Sephiroth's major flaws is that he doesn't trust anyone once the boss quits. He thinks they're all going to betray him."

"There's only one place where we can go that the Shinra Corporation won't look for us," Tifa told him quietly. Genesis rubbed his chin and nodded. "And there will be one person who will need to know I am alive."

"But can she keep her mouth shut?" Genesis grumbled. Tifa grinned in anticipation. "You know the only reason why they allowed her into your city is because she is his heir." Tifa nodded at his statement.

"We'll worry about it when we get there, all right?" Genesis asked as they both heard a chime sound. Genesis motioned for Tifa to put her head down into the sink. He quickly rinsed her hair and then his. "Take a shower quickly and then we'll deal with everything."

Tifa went ahead and did what he told her to do without question. She washed out her hair and winced at the color. Genesis let out a small chuckle and she whacked him on the chest. He grinned at her. Tifa smiled an amused grin and went to find extra clothes.

"There's a duffel in the bedroom with clothes about your size," Genesis called out from the shower. Tifa went to the bedroom and saw four duffels on the bed. Taking the nearest one, she saw female clothing. She grinned as she realized he had planned everything in advance.

She changed into a light blue ankle length dress, which of course had shorts underneath it, and braided her hair. She walked out into the kitchen and started making a light meal for herself and Genesis.

"Cooking for me? You're so domesticated," Genesis joked as he sat down at the little table. Tifa turned to grin at him and handed him his meal.

"When do we leave?" she asked him. genesis grinned at her obvious need to run. He grabbed a map off the counter and pointed to a town.

"This little village is right across from Wutai," he told her. "There's a ship that goes from there to Wutai village every three days or so. The last one left this morning, so we have plenty of time to get there. We'll have to go through Nibelheim for supplies, though." Tifa tensed but smiled fragilely.

"Doesn't matter," she told him after she swallowed her food. Genesis grinned at her and nodded.

"Luckily for us there's a small gas station right outside our hometown," he told her. "I had to go there a couple of years ago for a mission. Everything grew up, Tifa." Tifa nodded and put her finger on Wutai.

"We'll need a good excuse for you," she told him. "After all, I don't think SOLDIER generals are welcome on the continent."

"They would be if there was a mercenary who fought for the Wutai during the war," Genesis said. "You did save the daughter of their leader, didn't you?"

"Yuffie was in trouble. Those guards were going to kill her if I didn't get to her in time," she told him. Genesis shook his head and smiled. "That war took a lot out of everyone, didn't it, Genesis?"

"It took a piece of my soul," he responded quietly. "We were doing a routine mission in Wutai when I saw a young woman kill five guards who were trying to savagely destroy a younger girl. I never could look at warfare the same again." Tifa's eyes widened as Genesis gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, Tifa, I was there that night," he said. "We were given orders to blow the temple up and to get the innocent bystanders out. It was supposedly going to end the war."

"Now the war's only intensified," Tifa thought aloud. Genesis sent her a pensive glance and gave a short nod. "Then why are we going there?"

"It's the one place in the world that SOLDIER cannot look," Genesis told her. "I've tried countless times and couldn't get in."

"Then can we hit the road?" Tifa asked abruptly. Genesis watched as she grabbed the duffel bags. "I want to get there."

A week later they arrived in Wutai village unharmed. After a tense visit to their hometown, and miraciously without anyone noticing them, Genesis and Tifa decided to pick up the pace of their adventure. Getting into Wutai Village had been the harder part of the trek. The guards at the gate were unwilling to allow she and Genesis in because they recognized him. They had camped outside the city for three days before help came.

"We cannot trust SOLDIER," a guard told Tifa savagely. tifa sighed for the hundredth time and took a breath in.

"He's not a part of SOLDIER anymore," she told the man impatiently. "Let me see Godo and everything will be resolved!" The guard shook his head at her. Tifa groaned and turned away from the gate. Someone cleared their throat from behind her and Tifa saw someone she never thought to see again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the figure. The person shrugged at her and went to the gate. The guard immediately let the gate open, but paused when the figure pointed to her and Genesis.

"Yes sir!" the guard bellowed. Tifa followed the figure and stopped when the person turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," he stated. Tifa smiled as Bernard handed her a pair of gloves. "It took me a week to find these gloves. I'd been here sooner… but they were my only way of making it up to you."

"Why?" she asked him. Bernard raised an eyebrow and showed her his forearm tattoo. A mountain and spear adorned a small section of his under forearm and he motioned for Tifa to show him hers. She bared her right forearm and there were two gloved hands embracing with thorns around them and a single rose blossom on top of them.

"We made a promise once that no matter what happened, we would always be there. I'm sorry that I couldn't leave with you that night. I needed to get everything together and get the plans here safely," Bernard nodded toward Genesis. "And I needed to make sure his unit got here safely."

"They did, didn't they?" Genesis asked condescendingly. Bernard grinned cruelly at Genesis.

"We can take this outside, old man," Bernard told him grimly. Genesis chuckled and patted Bernard's shoulder.

"And we will later," Genesis told him happily. "We need to take care of her first." Bernard nodded and turned toward Tifa. He held out his arm and guided her toward the inn.

"My mother needs someone to work with her," he told her gently. "She needs a cook to keep up with all of our unusual tourists."

"Unusual?" Tifa asked him. Bernard nodded toward the town council building.

"Godo wants to outreach to other people," Bernard informed her. "Apparently, he wants to make a true truce with Shinra, but only if Shinra will stop attacking his fortresses."

"Why is Shinra attacking?" Tifa asked. "The war should be over." Bernard grinned at her.

"War is never over for someone who had their pride damaged," bernard stated firmly. He looked at Genesis. "Sephiroth's going to want your blood, you know." Genesis grinned a smile that Tifa never witnessed on his face.

"Don't worry, mister mercenary. I won't be here that long to cause trouble," Genesis stated firmly. He nodded toward Tifa. "I just wanted to make sure she was in a place where she could be safe from all the trouble I'm about to cause."

"You promised me you wouldn't!" Tifa exclaimed at him. genesis shrugged his shoulders.

"A man of war can never settle, Tifa," he told her. Tifa's eyes narrowed at him. "I'm too involved not to anymore. I need it. Fighting is my addiction. Too bad poor Bernard here got out of it."

"I'm proud of that accomplishment," bernard told him. genesis shook his head and looked east again. He looked down at Tifa.

"When I'm done causing trouble, and when it has gotten out of my system, I will come back," he promised. Tifa closed her eyes and looked at him.

"The reason why I wanted Zack to quit SOLDIER was for him to not become like you," she confessed to him. Genesis gave her a mocking bow. He put down all of his duffel bags in front of her.

"Then this is my last gift to you," he told her. "Think of it as a sign of penance… but remember, Tifa, I never asked for forgiveness for who I am. I'm not that kind of man."

"Genesis, when you come back… I'll make you a grand meal," she promised reluctantly. Genesis smiled a genuine smile at her.

"When I come back… I'll look forward to it," Genesis said in response. He nodded toward her and Bernard. "Keep her safe."

He raced toward the gate and jumped the wall. Tifa shook her head at the act of foolishness and looked toward Bernard.

"He can't help it, can he?" she asked him. Bernard shook his head. He picked up the duffel bags and pointed to the building again. Tifa nodded and let him lead.

"Ma!" Bernard shouted when they opened the door. A small woman with long black hair came out into the huge hallway with her hands on her hips. The long hallway had a huge staircase at the back and about four doors in it. The woman came out from one of the three on the left side of the hall. On the right, there was a last door and the staircase. Bernard grinned at the woman.

"Young man, that is no way to speak to your mother!" she scolded. The woman came up to him and hugged him. looking around him, she spotted Tifa. She hugged the girl close and patted her head. "It definitely has been a while, young lady."

"I need…" Tifa started to say when the woman put her hand up.

"I need a cook and a tenant for the rooms across from the kitchen. My irresponsible son is never home, so I need someone dependable. Can you do that for me, dearie?" she asked Tifa. Tifa nodded earnestly.

"Anything for you, Natalia," Tifa nodded in response. Natalia smiled and motioned for Tifa to follow. They went to the third door on the right and Tifa was led into a huge kitchen.

"This is the kitchen. The door to my right leads to the huge dining room, where the guests get breakfast and dinner. We do special orders for lunch, and a meal for dinner. I pick out whatever is cheapest at market and we cook it the same day. Your quarters are straight through that door near the fridge. You'll have your own bathroom, so you don't need to disturb the guests. There's a small living area and a bedroom. I'll give you a small paycheck every week, but you'll live here rent free and you won't have to pay any of your bills," Natalia informed Tifa. Tifa's eyes widened.

"I want to pay for something," Tifa told her. Natalia put her hand up.

"You cook. That alone will keep my business thriving. Remember, dearie, I had your cooking once," Natalia said and grinned at Tifa. "This is your home, too. You and my son have been friends a very long time, and I plan to repay you the many debts I have for him coming home. You are staying this time, aren't you boy?"

"Yeah, Ma. I'm staying permanently this time," Bernard informed Natalia. Natalia nodded and looked at Tifa's hair. She shook her head.

"When the dye goes out, we'll dye it black," she told her. then she looked at Bernard. "Tifa's your cousin, is she not?"

"Yes, Ma. She's a cousin that lost her job in the city and needed family to help her through her troubles," Bernard recited. Tifa chuckled at Natalia's piercing gaze. Bernard quickly quieted and Natalia put her hand on his shoulder.

"I will take care of it, boy," she said determinedly. She nodded to Tifa and smiled widely. "Now, dearie. Lets take those bags and get you settled." She and Tifa went into the small bedroom and opened up the duffel bags. Natalia gasped in surprise. Tifa looked over her shoulder and saw piles of money. Tifa put a hand to her mouth and sat herself down on the bed. She put her hand to her forehead and smiled.

"He said it would help… but I didn't know how much it would," Tifa admitted to Natalia. She looked at the money again and smiled. "Is there a bank where we can deposit this?"

"My dear, I would consider depositing it in small amounts. A humongous amount like this will get international attention. Subtlety is how we should proceed," she handed Tifa 2000 gil. "This should be a good starting amount. We'll go to the bank now."

_Two Months Later…_

Tifa looked worriedly at herself in the mirror. Looking down at her stomach she shook her head and put both hands on the sink. Finally, she looked herself in the eyes through the mirror.

"I can't be pregnant," she muttered. She took one of her hands and felt the bulge of her stomach.

_**A/N: There's an end to another chapter. I'm going to try to get another one done within the next couple of days. That one will more than likely be the time jumps. I think I'll have two or three. I'm also thinking that they'll be done from Tifa and Zack's points of view with different events happening in their lives, but they'll be really important ones. All in all, after next chapter we'll jump eighteen years into the future. **_

_**Leave a review, if you would like. Normal disclaimers apply.**_

_**Until next time! **_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Change Comes Fast Chapter Eleven

_**A/N: I'm going to design this chapter a little differently. The first time jump sequences will be for Tifa. The second will be for Zack. They will be the same jumps, but there will be different events that happen. **_

_**Usual disclaimers are in effect. Enjoy!**_

**A year later…**

Tifa smiled as she cuddled her baby against her side. The year had been a long one, especially with Yuffie showing up at the inn unannounced one day. Tifa had been six months pregnant, and Yuffie rushed through the back door, which was connected to the kitchen, in tears and in search of Natalia. When Yuffie had spotted Tifa, she paused and paled. Tifa had smiled tentatively. Yuffie hugged her tightly and wouldn't let go.

Ever since that night, and learning that the Wutai diplomats had been evacuated from Midgar, Yuffie lived in the inn. She had experienced birth with Tifa, and had to catch a fainting Bernard. Natalia took good care of them, and Tifa knew the woman was silently relieved that her son was home permanently.

Tifa heard a small giggle and gazed down at the baby. Sporting Zack's blue eyes, and Tifa's hair color, the child was a cute one.

"Let me take her so that you can get the meal cooked," Yuffie's voice called out. Tifa nodded and handed the baby girl to Yuffie. The baby giggled at Yuffie. Yuffie made silent faces at the little girl and the little one gurgled at her. "When is she going to get blessed into the Wutai?"

"When her godfather decides to be her godfather," Tifa retorted. Yuffie chuckled at the sour expression. Tifa had asked Yuffie to be the godmother, and Bernard to be the godfather. It was custom with the Wutai that the children get blessed into the village, and because Yuffie was going to be the godmother, this blessing was extra special.

"Little Tasia doesn't have to worry about anything," Yuffie retorted. She snuggled the girl close to her. Tifa chuckled at Yuffie's nickname.

"Anastasia will be spoiled, won't she?" Tifa asked as she cooked. Yuffie nodded and Tasia giggled in response. "We better get his answer then."

**Four years later…**

A little girl with long spiky brown hair raced around the inn's kitchen. Natalia came in from the long hallway and crossed her arms at the young sprite. Tasia grinned up at her and Natalia shook her head. The child's expression soured into a guilty expression.

"Why, Tasia?" Natalia asked. Tifa watched her child bow her head down and looked at Natalia. Natalia held a hand up to Tifa before she could intervene.

"I thought he wanted to have fun," Tasia explained in a quiet voice. Natalia grinned at the guilty expression and Tifa sent her a questioning look.

"That doesn't mean you have the privilege of taking Victor's toy cars and putting them in places he can't reach," Natalia scolded her. Tasia nodded solemnly and Tifa tried to not laugh at the expression. Instead, she dried her hands and knelt in front of Tasia.

"My baby girl," she said. Tasia looked up at her and Tifa saw her daughter's eyes redden and tears fall down the young child's cheeks. "Sweetie, go find all of his cars and return them to his parents. Then apologize for making trouble." Tasia hugged her mother tightly before she ran off to do just that.

"The godparents are getting retribution?" Tifa asked Natalia. The older woman nodded and grinned.

"The little stinker snuck into their room last night and moved all of Victor's toys," Natalia confided. Tifa finally laughed and sat on the floor. Natalia joined her and they laughed until they cried.

"Yuffie's expecting her second child," Natalia told Tifa. Tifa grinned. She put her head against one of the counters.

"Did you ever expect them to marry each other?" she asked Natalia. Natalia nodded.

"You should have seen them when they were younger," Natalia confided. She smiled at the memory. "Yuffie would follow Bernard around all the time. He would get aggravated, and she would cry. He'd apologize and tolerate her following him. When he left, she followed him. When he joined SOLDIER, she became the Wutai diplomat. And when he left Midgar, she followed him back here. It was inevitable."

Tifa smiled sadly at Natalia. Natalia returned the same expression.

"I dream about him sometimes," Tifa confided. She looked at the kitchen door and sighed sadly. "I imagine he's doing well with his life."

"You heard, didn't you?" Natalia asked her. Tifa nodded and a single tear escaped her eye. She quickly wiped it away and laughed.

"It's his right to marry again. He believes I'm dead, so why shouldn't he be allowed his happiness?" Tifa asked Natalia. Natalia hugged the Tifa. "At least it wasn't Olivia."

"That girl died a poor death, though," Natalia told her. Tifa nodded guiltily. "And I know the one responsible visits every once in a while."

"Genesis likes to cause Sephiroth trouble, but he wanted to get that one problem out of the way," Tifa informed her. "If he hadn't done it, Sephiroth would have. Or Angeal."

"He and Zelda married, didn't they?" Natalia asked. Tifa nodded. She got up off the floor and looked at her magazine. _SOLDIER Magazine_ came in once a month, usually for Bernard, but everyone else looked at it. The front cover picture was Zack and Cissnei embraced in their wedding gear. Cissnei wasn't in her normal suit, but a simple wedding gown and Zack wore a tux. They gazed happily at each other. The picture brought a heavy weight into Tifa's stomach every time she looked at it.

"They look happy," Tifa said as she showed Natalia the magazine. Natalia nodded and looked at Tifa as the girl started cleaning the dishes.

"Mommy! Uncle Bernard is a meanie!" Tasia's voice shouted. Tifa chuckled and ran after her child. Natalia stood in the kitchen. She listened as Tifa's footsteps hurried up the stairs and shook her head.

**Ten years later…**

"Ugh!" Tasia groaned as she stomped into the kitchen. She threw her bags into the living room and sat on one of the stools in the kitchen. Her mother was peeling potatoes and smiling as she waited for her daughter's outburst. "Victor is a dweeb, Mom!"

"What happened now, sweetheart?" Tifa asked absently. Her daughter's lips pursed and her blue eyes flashed. Tifa stopped peeling and raised an eyebrow.

"We were walking home from school and his little dweeb friends dared him that he couldn't flip a cup in the middle of the alleyway. When he did, they told him it was a fluke, and dared him to punch me," Tasia informed her. Tifa closed her eyes and groaned. "Mom, I couldn't help it! I was standing next to Dmitri, and my instincts kicked in!"

"What happened to Victor, Tasia?" Tifa demanded softly. Tasia's face tensed and she took a deep breath in.

"He broke his arm," she told her mother. Tifa closed her eyes and shook her head. Tasia sighed. "Mom, I didn't mean it!"

"It'll be all right, sweetie," Tifa told her. She saw Bernard coming toward the door chuckling. "I think Uncle Bernard finds it funny." Tasia's eyes flew to the door and Bernard came in. he went over to Tasia and gave her a noogy.

"That's my goddaughter!" he bellowed. Tasia grinned at him and shoved him away. Bernard lifted her off the seat and started to make his way toward the door. With a shrieking teenager in one of his arms, he looked at Tifa and grinned. "We'll be back by supper."

Tifa shook her head as Bernard dragged her daughter off to their daily training practice.

**Two years later…**

"Mom, I want to do it!" Tasia cried. Tifa shook her head violently.

"I will not allow you to join the army!" Tifa yelled. Tasia frowned and Tifa saw the determination in her daughter's eyes. "We are in a dispute with Shinra! I will not lose you!"

"Dmitri and Yuri already joined!" Tasia yelled in return. Tifa's eyes narrowed as her daughter slammed her hand on the counter. "I'm the strongest warrior this village has! Uncle Bernard taught me everything I know, Mom! I'll be fine!"

"I will not lose you!" Tifa yelled at her. Tasia backed up and shook her head.

"What are you afraid of, Mom?" Tasia taunted. Tifa narrowed her eyes and looked at her daughter coldly.

"You don't know the travesties of war," she whispered. "You don't know what it's like to wake up and know if you're going to live or die. You don't know what it's like to have every instincts straining toward survival."

"Neither do you!" Tasia cried. Tifa stiffened. "You've never left Wutai, Mom! At least Aunt Yuffie knows what else is out there!"

Tifa slapped her daughter. Tasia gasped in pain but Tifa continued toward her. Instincts Tifa never knew she would need kicked in as her daughter tried to punch her. Tifa deflected the blow easily and threw her daughter out the opened back door. She marched toward her daughter and leaned down at the surprised child.

"If you couldn't deflect me, how will you survive against SOLDIER?" Tifa growled. Tasia paled as her mother stood. Tifa began walking away when she heard her daughter charge her. Stepping to the side, Tifa saw Tasia run into the house. Tifa took a couple of steps back and braced herself. Tasia came charging again and Tifa took her head on.

Tifa threw her daughter to the ground again. Tasia groaned as Tifa pulled her up and shoved her away. Tifa looked at her daughter sadly.

"If you want to join the army, then do it," Tifa told her. "You're of age. Don't expect me to come rescue you if you get into trouble."

Tifa walked back into the house and slammed the door behind her. Glancing at the two male figures in the doorway, Tifa smiled in relief. The redheaded one stepped forward and bowed. Tifa bowed in return. Bernard, now with white streaks in his black hair, stood forward as well.

"You wanted these just in case she did join," Bernard said as he held out papers to her. "You've been reinstated effective immediately. Your squad is prepared and you have a talented major watching your back."

"I guess I thank you then, Major Bernard," Tifa said. Bernard chuckled and shrugged. Tifa looked at Genesis. "If you're here, it means they're close."

"Yes," Genesis stated grimly. He smiled at her. "She's beautiful."

"She's as stubborn as her father," Tifa admitted. Bernard snorted and Tifa glared at him.

"More like her mother, Tifa," Bernard joked. Tifa punched him in the shoulder and Bernard grinned at her. Tifa looked down at her paperwork and smiled happily at the names.

"Do they know who their new commander is?" she asked him. Bernard shook his head.

"It will all end here, you know that, don't you?" Genesis asked softly. Tifa nodded.

_Zack's Time Jumps_

**One year later…**

Some days he was aware and others he wasn't. Everyone associated with her outside SOLDIER and Aerith were gone. His memory of her was starting to become blurry. The harder he tried to remember her laugh or smile, the quicker it went away. The pain in his chest became a dull ache. It never went away, but it didn't worsen either.

He escaped into his work. His grief was channeled into his work, and his new squad. Cissnei was a part of it, as well as Rude and Reno. He was extremely grateful to Cissnei. She didn't give him a pitying look. She talked to him normally. There was no air of fake sympathy from her.

Olivia had gone missing about six months ago. Not that Zack noticed much, but he knew his majors were gone. Bernard abruptly retired and didn't tell anyone where he was going. Zelda became a housewife. She married Angeal six months after Tifa's funeral, and she was pregnant for her first child. Angeal was ecstatic and stopped anyone who didn't know he was going to be a father and tell them about the story.

Sephiroth and Aerith gave birth to a strong son about the same time Angeal and Zelda got married. The child had a mix between Sephiroth's amber eyes and Aerith's green ones. He had Aerith's hair color, but Sephiroth's temperament. The child only smiled for his parents and no one else. That was definitely Sephiroth's kid.

For the millionth time, Zack wondered what his child would have looked like if he and Tifa had had one.

**Four years later…**

It was the second best day of Zack's life. The woman who drew him out of his depression had finally married him. Cissnei smiled at him tenderly and he gave her the same look. Her patience was what finally made him propose.

She brought him back, even if it was only half way. She knew a part of him was dead, but Cissnei never pressured him to be something he wasn't.

"I'm patient, Zack," she told him that night. He nodded and looked down at her pajama-clothed body. Zack grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively down at her. Cissnei laughed lightly and brought his head down to hers.

When they were done, Zack stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He imagined _her_. If she were still alive, she would be running her own kitchen by now. Suddenly the sound of small feet came into his mind.

_Tifa was smiling down at a little girl. The little girl had huge blue eyes and brown curls. She grinned a toothy grin back at Tifa._

"_I love my sweetie," Tifa whispered as she knelt down to the child. The girl nodded and hugged Tifa close. _

"_I love you, Mommy," the child's sweet voice whispered back. _

Zack let one tear slip down his cheek before wiping it away. Cissnei snuggled more closely to him and he grinned down at her. Suddenly he saw young children with his hair and Cissnei's eyes.

**Ten years later… **

Groaning, Zack slammed the alarm clock down. He felt Cissnei snuggle up to him and she started to stretch.

"We only have five minutes of peace, you know that," she said as she kissed him lightly. Zack grinned down at her and nodded. Before they could take it further, three children ran into their room. An eight-year-old boy with Zack's eyes and Cissnei's hair stood in the back as twins crawled up onto their parents' bed. The twins just turned five, and both girls had Zack's hair and Cissnei's eyes.

"Daddy! Time to wake up!" they both cried. Cissnei laughed as she took both of the girls with her.

"Celia and Leila, my sweet babies, how are you this morning?" she smiled as the two children began reciting their dreams to her. The daughters had Zack's habit of talking a lot, but the boy was just like Cissnei.

Zack groaned and rubbed his eyes as he rolled out of bed to see his son. He smiled and rubbed his son's hair. They went out to the kitchen. Zack began preparing breakfast silently as he waited for his son to speak.

"Dad, I had a strange dream last night," his son stated. Zack raised an eyebrow. "That strange woman was in it again."

"What was it about this time, Jem?" Zack asked him. Jem looked down at the counter and then at his father.

"She was standing in her normal kitchen, but this time she was really sad. Her hazel eyes were really bright this time," Jem admitted. "All she was doing was fixing a mix of something and crying."

Ever since Jem turned five, he had dreams about a woman who looked a lot like Tifa. Zack, even in his happiness, still wondered. She was a part of him, even if she was dead.

**Two years later…**

"Zack, I can't do this anymore," Cissnei told him. It was dark in their penthouse, and Cissnei stood by the door with three suitcases packed. She had taken their daughters, but surprisingly not their son. "I can't compete with a dead woman anymore."

Zack stood as she left their home. Sinking to the floor, he looked up at the ceiling and laughed bitterly.

"Even in the afterlife, you plague me," Zack groaned. Jem's footsteps came toward him and his son knelt down beside him. Zack looked at the boy. Jem grinned roughly and lightly punched his father's arm.

"We'll get through this, old man," Jem stated firmly. Zack looked at his son in confusion. Jem grinned again. "She's waiting for you, Dad." Zack laughed bitterly again.

"Son, the woman you're dreaming of is dead. She's been dead for a long time," Zack muttered. Jem looked at his father belligerently.

"No, she's not," Jem stated firmly. Zack looked at his son's convinced expression. "Take me with you on your next weekend."

"No," Zack told him. Grinning, Jem shook his head.

"Yes," Jem repeated. Zack sighed and nodded. Jem grinned and looked at the floor. "When you see her, can you promise not to cry?"

Zack raised an eyebrow at his son. "Fine." He pulled himself up and then pulled his son up.

"We're going on mission tomorrow, so get a good's night rest," Zack told him and shooed him toward his bedroom. Getting a blanket, Zack crawled onto the couch and closed his eyes.

The image he had before he fell asleep was a smiling Tifa, who looked a little older but still the more beautiful to him.

_**A/N: Next chapter, Zack and Tifa meet up. I couldn't let him end up alone and unhappy, but I couldn't let him not be available for her either. **_

_**And this gives me a chance to use a love triangle, though I don't know if I'm going to yet or not. **_

_**I hope you liked it! But I'm going to warn you that it might be a while before I update again, but I will be writing it as much as I can. **_

_**Until next time!**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Warning: This chapter is a little long and the reuniting scene is here, though I didn't intend for it. I guess my inner romantic couldn't wait any longer. **_

_**Tifa and Zack's daughter: Anastasia, but Tasia for short. Two of her friends, who joined the Wutai army, are Dmitri and Yuri. **_

_**Cissnei and Zack's: Jem, Celia and Leila **_

_**Bernard and Yuffie's: Victor (first born son), and they have two more but aren't important and Yuffie's expecting another one, so she's staying in the village for the battle chapter.**_

_**I don't know if I mentioned him, but Aerith and Sephiroth's son is Xander. **_

_**And, for the sake of some more confusion, Angeal and Zelda reproduced a daughter named Isolde. She's got a crush on Xander **_

**Change Comes Fast Chapter Twelve**

Tifa gazed at her kitchen counter and the papers on it. Her peaceful life was coming to an end and it terrified her. The reality she avoided for almost twenty years was coming back with a vengeance, but she knew in her heart that she needed it. She glanced at Bernard and Genesis at the table. She took a deep breath in and sat across from Genesis. Without a word, Bernard handed her a map. Tifa pointed toward the SOLDIER camp and grinned at Genesis. His eyes started to twinkle.

"Anything I want to?" Genesis asked eagerly. Tifa gave a small nod and Genesis almost squealed with glee. Tifa looked at Bernard.

"We'll need our team to do some surveillance," Tifa told him. Before Bernard could speak, Tifa continued. "I need to know which unit she will be in, Bernard."

"She's in the third unit for the land corps," Bernard informed Tifa. "If you want her to be withdrawn out of the frontlines…"

"No, I want her to get real battle experience," Tifa told him coldly. Bernard's head snapped up from looking at the map. "She wants to know what battle is like, let her."

"I will keep an eye on her," Genesis volunteered. He looked at Tifa. She smiled as the thought came to her. "After all, wherever I am on that battlefield, a certain person will be attracted to the spot."

"Exactly," Tifa stated happily. She looked at Bernard and grinned. Genesis nodded and took his red coat off. They all crouched over the map and started strategizing.

"Tasia!" a male voice called out. Tasia turned around, set her large bag down, and grinned at her friend Dmitri. He stopped right in front of her and she gazed up into his brown eyes. They smiled at each other.

"Your hair," Tasia gasped as she touched his buzz cut hair. Dmitri nodded sheepishly and he looked at her short hair.

"You look like Lady Yuffie," he commented. Tasia touched her short locks and smiled sadly. Dmitri his hand on her head and rubbed her hair quickly. She smacked him on the shoulder. They laughed together until they sobered up.

"When is your first assignment?" Tasia asked. Dmitri gave a small shrug.

"I haven't gotten one yet," he confessed. They both started walking toward the barracks. Dmitri finally noticed Tasia's huge bag. "What's with the bag?"

Tasia started blushing. "My mother and I got into an argument. She doesn't want me to be in the Army and I told her that my life was mine and not hers."

"Harsh," Dmitri commended. "You know… whenever I'd go to your house, the Major General treated your mother with a lot of respect."

"What do you mean? Of course he's kind to her… she cooks his food," Tasia stated. Dmitri shook his head.

"He legitimately treated her like a commanding officer," Dmitri analyzed. "Major treats the Lady with affection but with Tifa… he respects her highly."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" a male voice bellowed from the barracks. Tasia and Dmitri looked at each other and ran toward the barracks. When they came in the door, a man with a machine arm was staring bewilderedly at Yuffie. Yuffie was blushing slightly and a man with blonde spiky hair looked uncomfortable.

"It's what happens when you're married, Barrett," the spiky blonde hair man stated with a quiet voice. Yuffie smiled at him. Her hair was just starting to show some gray, though it wasn't as bad as Bernard's. The man with the machine gun arm, known as Barrett, had salt and pepper as his hair color. The man with the blonde hair turned and gazed right at Tasia. He nodded and nudged the other man. "We know whose daughter she is."

"What are you talking about, Cloud?" the man said and turned toward who Cloud was looking at. "Tifa?" Tasia blinked and shook her head.

"You must be her daughter though," Cloud stated firmly. Tasia blinked and nodded once. The man smiled. His blue eyes, so warm, smiled as well. "It is an honor to meet you. My name is Cloud Strife. My loud companion is Barrett Wallace."

"By the gods… She looks exactly like Tifa," Barrett said loudly. Yuffie came up and slapped him on the back of his head. Barrett cursed at her, but Cloud didn't break Tasia's gaze.

"I guess you want to know my name?" she asked hesitantly. The two men nodded. "Anastasia…"

"Lydia Lockhart," Cloud finished for her. Tasia blinked. "But your nickname is Tasia, right?" Tasia only nodded which received a chuckle from both men. Cloud finally broke his glance and gazed at Yuffie. "She fulfilled her promise, didn't she?"

Yuffie nodded and Barrett couldn't take his eyes off of Tasia. He coughed softly and smiled at Yuffie cruelly. "Why did she hide this from us?"

"Because she couldn't handle it and she needed you to think she was dead," Bernard's voice boomed from the doorway. The two men turned and Tasia felt a hand on her shoulder. "Tasia would not have survived if Tifa stayed… _She_ wouldn't allow anyone to be."

"_She_ is dead, has been for years," Cloud said softly. Bernard looked at Cloud and laughed.

"The man responsible for doing that is here, but Tifa still couldn't take the chance," Bernard stated. "Someone came to visit about five years ago and gave her a threat."

_Bernard stood in the hallway, talking quietly with his mother. When they heard a crash in the kitchen, Bernard put a finger up to his lips to signal his mother's silence. She nodded and made a way to the children. _

_Bernard crept toward the kitchen and paused in front of the door. He heard Tifa's angry voice from behind the door._

"_What are you doing here?" Tifa's voice said coldly. Bernard brought a breath in to take a step in but the voice he heard made him pause._

"_For you to never come back," a voice he hadn't heard in many years. The part of Bernard's heart that belonged to the person who spoke started beating uncontrollably. "We're all happy. He doesn't need you."_

_Bernard worked up the courage and opened the door. Tifa froze and tensed when she saw him. Bernard looked at the woman in front of him. Her hair, if possible, had grown longer but her cat eyes were still vibrant._

"_Zelda," Bernard acknowledged. Zelda's shocked expression was quickly erased from her face and she started to glare._

"_This is where you went?" she accused. Then she started laughing harshly. "You were one of the best hiders in the business, and you hide in plain sight?" Bernard's heart suddenly started operating normally again. He smiled cruelly at her._

"_My favorite place to hide is right out in the open," he confessed coldly. "What do you want, Zelda?"_

"_Her word she never returns to Midgar," Zelda stated bluntly. Tifa unfroze herself and let out a small snort. Zelda's eyebrow raised and Bernard crossed his arms._

"_Why would I return to Midgar? There's nothing there for me. My family has disappeared and the man I love is involved with another woman," Tifa said. She looked at Zelda and smiled cruelly. "As a member of the Kisargi clan, I ask you to leave my home."_

"_You heard her," Yuffie's voice came from the doorway. Bernard turned around and saw a four month pregnant Yuffie waddle in. she smiled at him affectionately and turned to glare at Zelda. "You are not allowed in our land, outsider."_

"_You married the gutter snipe?" Zelda spat out. Bernard gave her a shrug and put his arm around Yuffie's shoulders._

"_Just make your threat and leave," Tifa said impatiently. The other three in the room turned to look at her. Tifa was mixing dough for bread and not minding the situation around her. "You're an elite SOLDIER. Just make your cause and then leave me alone. I'm sick and tired of listening to your people."_

"_Fine. If you come to Midgar, there will be a severe punishment in store for you," Zelda dealt. Tifa snorted and pointed her wooden spoon to the door. Zelda exited with one last glare toward Bernard and Yuffie._

"How many times have you been pregnant, Yuff?" Cloud asked casually. Bernard started to blush and Yuffie groaned.

"This is the third and hopefully last," Yuffie told him and hit Bernard. "Luckily everything I do now is more administrative than actual fighting."

"She switched when we were having our first child," Bernard said with a satisfied grin. "She leaves the warfare to me."

"Because that's the only thing he's useful in," Yuffie shot back. Bernard laughed lightly and kissed her on the cheek. Yuffie looked at Tasia and noted the bag. She shook her head and smiled at Cloud and Barrett.

"Now that you've met the kid, wanna see the mama?" she asked and started walking away. Without any words, Cloud and Barrett followed her anxiously.

"Uncle Bernard, who were those people?" Tasia asked. Bernard looked at Tasia and gave a secret smile.

"People from your mother's previous life," he said as he handed her a folder. "Here's your first assignment. You and the Dmitri boy are assigned to the same area."

Zack sat at his desk, with his son in one of the other chairs, and was checking his morning mail. A huge manila envelope at the bottom of the stack attracted his attention.

Zack looked at it and found there was no return address, but a Wutai postage marking. He gave a mental shrug and opened it. A sheet of paper fell out first. He quickly read it and blinked. Without missing a beat, he pulled the baggie in the envelope. It was filled with photos.

The first photo was a woman who looked exactly like Tifa, except with wrinkles starting to form, and a young girl with bright blue eyes and Tifa's hair color but Zack's locks.

"No fucking way," Zack muttered and read the letter again. _They've been lying to you, puppy. She's waiting for you and so is your daughter. The girl's name is Anastasia Lydia. See you soon from a former mentor._

Zack looked at the girl and then at Tifa. She appeared healthy, but there was sadness to her eyes. The same sadness that Zack had in every photo taken by his friends and anyone else was in hers. The first time in almost twenty years, his heart start beating again. Zack smiled and looked at his son. He showed him the top picture.

"That's her!" Jem cried as he looked at Tifa. Zack nodded and felt weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Lets go find her, Jem," Zack said. He smiled with grim satisfaction as he went toward the SOLDIER office. Jem stopped in front of the room and gave his father a thumbs up. Zack grinned his playful grin, the one he unknowingly passed on to his daughter, and went into the office.

"I'm giving my two weeks notice," he told Angeal and Sephiroth. The men at the tactic table looked at him blankly and Zack handed them the necessary paperwork. "I'm retiring."

"We haven't terminated your contract," Sephiroth started and Angeal held up a hand. Zack smiled the smile that was absent from his face for almost twenty years.

"Then you can terminate my contract because I'm leaving for Wutai within the hour," Zack said. Angeal stood and went to the door. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and grinned savagely.

"Who says we'll let you go?" Sephiroth asked coldly. Zack shook his head and looked at Angeal.

"Because if you don't, I'll bring someone neither of you want to come back to Midgar. She's supposed to be dead, after all," Zack said just as coldly. Angeal hesitated and moved away from the door. Zack nodded to both of them and left the office.

Sephiroth's cold gaze met Angeal's calculating one. "It's time to declare our war, Angeal."

"It seems so, Sephiroth," Angeal commented.

"TIFA!" a voice boomed from the center hallway. Tifa shook her head and opened the kitchen door. She motioned for the two men to come forward. They ran to her and Barrett twirled her around into the kitchen. Cloud hugged her tightly next and she laughed at both of them.

"You've gotten old, Teef," Barrett told her seriously. Tifa laughed and pointed to his hair. He grunted and sat at the table. Cloud approached her as she went behind her bar and quietly assessed her.

"I'm fine, Cloud," she told him seriously. He nodded and took a seat gently on one of the bar stools. She dealt them drinks quickly and then started cooking. "How's Midgar?"

"It's become a shithole," Barrett stated flatly. Cloud let out a small chuckle. "SOLDIER took control of everything. Our way of life is dying, Teef."

"Refugees come here every day," Tifa told them. "This hotel actually became a halfway house of sorts after the first squabble with SOLDIER ended. Everyone knows that the princess lives here, so many flee to get under her protection."

"Times have changed," Cloud stated sadly. Tifa nodded. She suddenly looked at Barrett.

"What's Marlene up to now?" she asked. Cloud gave a small chuckle and Barrett glared at him. Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Ask her fiancé," Barrett said darkly. Tifa looked at him and then at the blushing Cloud.

"Not little Marlene," she said hesitantly. Cloud nodded quickly.

"She grew up suddenly, Teef," Barrett said sulkily. "My baby wasn't interested in the boys her age… didn't even give Denzel the time of day… but she was always enamored with the _heroic_ Cloud Strife."

"I came home from a delivery that took me two months to do, and there she was in my bed," Cloud said blushing. Tifa closed her eyes and shook her head. "We got together six years after you left."

"My baby was only eighteen," Barrett whined slightly. Tifa shook her head at Cloud. He blushed even further.

"When is she getting here?" she asked them. Barrett pointed toward Cloud again.

"Within the week, hopefully," Cloud said happily. "Her and our daughter."

"Daughter?" Tifa asked. Cloud nodded. He grinned at Tifa.

"We named her Tina," he said happily. "She's about eight now."

On one of the unmarked trains, a former SOLDIER general sat with his ten year old son. The boy was bouncing happily and chatting the whole way. His father was quietly contemplating his life when they noticed a younger woman looking at them. A young girl with long blonde hair and big brown eyes. She grinned at Jem and Jem didn't hesitate to go over and chat.

"My name's Jem!" he said excitedly. The girl nodded shyly and nudged her mother, a young woman with auburn hair and brown eyes. The woman looked at Jem and her mouth widened. She looked up and saw Zack sitting quietly and she grinned.

"Her name is Tina," the woman said happily and gave her daughter a nod. The girl grinned and shook Jem's hand. Jem looked at the woman expectantly and held his hand out. "Very well… my name is Marlene."

When she said her name, Zack's head shot up. His eyes narrowed and she gave him a smile. His face relaxed when he saw her smile and he got up to join his son. They sat across from Marlene and Tina.

"Cloud's kid, huh?" he asked her. Marlene blushed and Zack saw her bulging belly. He gently tsked and looked at the little girl. "My name is Zack."

"Nice to meet you," the little girl squeaked out and turned back to Jem. Zack's eyes noted the three huge bags and gave Marlene a conspirator grin.

"How long have you known?" he asked. Marlene's face became expressionless. She paused a long moment and finally spoke to him.

"Cloud went to Wutai first. He wanted to scope the area and make sure it was safe," she remarked. "We've been under pressure from SOLDIER to get out of Midgar, so we're finally heading out. Daddy went with him."

"Grandpa!" Tina squeaked. Zack nodded and then looked at his son. Jem shook his head and Zack gave him a questioning look.

"You should show her what you found," Jem informed him quietly. Zack shook his head and his son just shook his head. Marlene looked at them both confused and Zack just gave her a grin.

"Why are you on an unmarked train, Zack Fair?" Marlene asked him quietly. Zack laughed and smiled at her. He held out his forearm, where a tattoo of his rank was slashed. She gasped when she saw the bandage.

"I found out that some knowledge had been kept away from me for about twenty years and I became enraged," he told her quietly. "I took my own retirement."

"Why would you do such a thing to yourself?" she asked him sadly. Zack grinned and stayed silent. "Fine. If you don't want to answer, then I won't push you. But you are welcome to come with us on this journey… I am sure we'll need someone to protect us."

Three Days Later…

"They're in place?" Tifa asked Bernard when he came into the room. He nodded and sat at the table. She smiled when she heard both Barrett and Cloud grumbling.

"Cloud!" a female voice called out. They all looked at the back doorway and saw Marlene standing outside. She had a young girl and young boy with her. Tifa felt a shiver go down her spine. _It couldn't be…_

Cloud, Barrett and Bernard went outside. Tifa turned and smiled at the figure that was in front of her.

She saw him start crying and she rushed to him. He hugged her tightly to him and Tifa breathed in his scent.

"I'm here," she cooed softly. He grasped her tighter and she felt his tears seep into her clothing. "I'm okay, Zack."

"God, I hope I'm not dreaming," he whispered and turned his lips to her neck. She felt him smile and her arms gripped him tighter. "I love you… I love you so much."

"I love you too," she told him. Zack nodded and didn't move to let her go.

"I never thought I'd be able to feel like this again," he whispered. She laughed and waited for his explanation. "When you disappeared, my life shattered. I haven't seen the world this bright since you left."

"It killed a part of me to leave," she replied. Zack nodded and finally let her go. He looked down at her and grinned. He put his hand on her cheek and his eyes went soft when he saw her grin.

"I'm never letting you go again, woman," he said softly. Tifa nodded and grinned. They heard the group come in and then exit quickly. He sat down at the counter and Tifa felt she was in the same situation when he had returned to her the first time. Zack grinned when he realized that's what she was thinking. He looked over and motioned for Jem to come toward them.

Tifa looked down and smiled at Jem. She knelt down to his level and he smiled at her. She looked at Zack, who gave her a small nod.

"You're Jem?" she asked softly. Jem nodded and Tifa smiled. "My name is Tifa."

"It's awesome to finally see you," Jem whispered. Tifa lifted an eyebrow up in confusion. Jem gave a small chuckle. "I've been dreaming about you since I was a child."

Tifa nodded absently and hugged him. When he let go, she smiled and helped him up into the chair next to Zack. As she was about ready to start cooking, her daughter stomped through the door.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but I need to talk to you!" Tasia yelled. Tifa raised an eyebrow and saw her daughter lean on the counter like she always did and face her mother and not realize that there were two other people in the room. "Uncle gave me my first orders yesterday and I'm being assigned to the front lines! Mom I don't want to go there!"

"Deal with it," Zack stated. He smiled as his daughter looked at him and paled. "You're a recruit for that army, and you are theirs. You listen to their orders or quit."

Tasia looked at Zack and at Tifa and then glanced at Jem. She did that three times before she blinked. "Mom, why is a first class SOLDIER general in our kitchen?"

"Because he's your father," she told Tasia while she was taking out plates and handing them to Zack. Zack set the table and Tifa brought over the food silently. Jem sat down and smiled at Tasia.

"Mom… what are you on? He's married to a Turk," Tasia gaped out. Zack looked at Tifa and then held up his ring finger. She nodded and they started serving. "Mom… he has a kid! Are you guys delusional?"

"Do you still have the photos?" Zack asked quietly. Tifa nodded and pointed to the counter.

"Third drawer on your left, Tasia," she said. "There's a false bottom."

Tasia found the drawer and took out the false bottom. She grabbed a Ziploc bag and opened it. Four pictures were in it. One was of the group at a dinner, another was of Tifa and Zack at the ball, and the other was them under their tree. The final one was of Tifa holding Tasia for the first time.

"Mom," she stated and sat down in the last chair. Zack looked at the pictures and grinned at Tifa sadly. He finally saw the picture of Tifa and Tasia and his eyes darkened. He gripped Tifa's hand tightly and she nodded silently.

"Lemme see!" Jem called out and ripped the photos from Tasia's hands. He grinned when he saw them and nodded happily. "These are awesome, Ma."

"Ma?" Tifa asked skeptically. Jem nodded.

"I'm living with you two from now on," he said. He shuddered. "I don't have to worry about the two girls anymore."

"I also had two small daughters," Zack informed Tifa. Tifa nodded and smiled tersely. Zack shook his head at her. "I'm sorry but I wasn't going to remain living like a monk just because I thought you were dead."

Tifa glared at him and Zack glared back. Tasia looked at Jem confusingly until the boy smiled happily.

"I'm your half brother," he told her. Tasia groaned.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

In the uptown sectors of Midgar stood an older woman, still as beautiful as she was when she was twenty, but age gave her wisdom lines. Her green eyes still sparkled with humor and with insightfulness.

"Mother," a hardened voice called out from behind her. She turned and smiled as her oldest son approached her slowly. He shook his head and took the bags she had in her hands. "You should not be on the streets. You know it's dangerous."

"Son, I lived in the slums, remember? I think I can handle a couple of rich people," she joked as they entered their townhouse. Her son sighed heavily and she led the way to their kitchen. Aerith sat herself down and watched her son put away the groceries. She smiled when he finished. He put his hands on his hips.

"Mother, remember you told me you'd tell me when you were going out?" he asked. Aerith nodded and he shook his head. "Mom, we can't lose you."

"We both know I'm dying anyway, Xander," she told him. Xander kept silent and looked down at the counter. She approached her son, who had her husband's height, but her eyes, and grinned at him. "After all I have taught you, you should be accepting of this fact."

"I can't believe they want you back. I don't want to let you go, Mother," Xander said sulkily. Aerith grinned at him ironically. She patted his head and grinned even more.

"There are times in life when we need to let go," she told him softly. She walked into her bedroom and found a picture she hid for years. Returning to the kitchen, she showed it to him. She pointed to Tifa and Zack in the picture. "Your uncle had to let her go, even though she never wanted to go."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked. Aerith smiled sadly. She looked down at the photograph of the group at the ball. It was the last night everything went right with her life. After Tifa disappeared the disease had shown up and she almost stopped fighting.

"This woman was the person who held our group together. She was like a mother for us. She made sure everyone was fine before she was and would bend over backwards for her friends. In the end, your father and I took advantage of that," Aerith confessed guiltily. Xander stayed silent as she took a breath. "A woman claimed she could help cure this disease, but it turned out her information was false."

"What did she want in exchange?" Xander asked slowly. Aerith closed her eyes and let a tear run down her cheek.

"For Tifa to leave Zack's life forever," she said sadly. Xander watched his mother put the photo down and go into the living room to look out the windows. He paused and looked down at the picture. His parents were younger and in formal ware. Angeal and Zelda stood next to them, a man with black hair stood next to the couple and finally an intimate couple stood at the other end. Xander realized that the man holding his arms intimately around the woman's waist and whispering in her ear was Zack. Xander looked at the woman closely. She was smiling softly and her eyes were on Zack instead of the camera.

_She was Tifa._ Xander sat pensive in a dining room seat. _She was the one they would always talk about in hushed tones. The one Angeal and Father would whisper about. They knew where she was… Zelda went on a trip without Angeal for a while a couple of years ago… why wouldn't they want Mother knowing?_

Xander realized he knew where his father had been pointing to on a map. He got up and went into the living room. "Mother, I know where she is."

Aerith turned around from watching the view and saw her son draw out a map. He pointed to Wutai Village. He smiled happily. Aerith's face softened and he nodded. "Are you sure?"

"My gut's telling me it's right," he told her confidently. Aerith, knowing he had similar abilities to her, smiled happily.

"When did your father leave for Wutai?" she asked. Xander narrowed his eyes. He loved his mother dearly, but for the past couple of years, his relationship with his father became tense and strained. His father had expectations of him that Xander did not want to fill, but his vision was never the correct one to have. Especially concerning Angeal's daughter, Isolde.

"He left yesterday," he told her briskly. Aerith nodded and began looking for her spare money. Xander shook his head at her antics. "Mother, we can use my money."

"Your money?" Aerith asked Xander with a surprised expression. "When did you manage that when your father won't give you an allowance?"

"I've been working for two years under this guy named Cid," he told her. Xander shrugged. "He needed an apprentice and I needed money, so he taught me about mechanics. I worked for him for five hours every day until recently."

"What happened recently?" Aerith asked. Xander grinned.

"He told me he was going to find his family again and that nothing would stop him from it," Xander said softly. "He said he hasn't had a decent drink since she left them."

"Would you like to meet our family?" Aerith asked him softly and Xander nodded. She smiled. They didn't pack anything and just left their home.

* * *

Vincent stood in the Turks office overhearing Cissnei and Tseng's conversation. Their affair, which started eight years ago, resulted in their love for each other. That's what they told everyone in the office, but Vincent knew better. Cissnei took her daughters, and only her daughters, for a reason. If they wanted to admit it or not was their prerogative.

Vincent sighed as he sat down in the desk he had occupied since the merger between SOLDIER and the Turks. Life was boring again with nothing to preoccupy his time or hone his talents.

"He's gone," Cissnei whispered to Tseng. Vincent didn't show any outward surprise. "They are both gone. I don't know what to do."

"Sweetheart, you didn't care for the boy as much as the girls, remember?" Tseng said gently. Vincent almost snorted. "He'll be fine. You did sign the papers, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," she told him happily. Vincent looked toward Zack's office and saw Angeal coming out with boxes. The office froze and Angeal took a deep breath.

"There was an unexpected retirement," Angeal stated with his eyes darting to Cissnei. "Effective immediately, Zack Fair is no longer a SOLDIER recruit. Treat him in any fashion you wish." Everyone in the office exploded except Vincent.

He sat down at his desk and shook his head until he noticed an envelope. He looked at the handwriting and the address. _Yuffie._

The little sprite had helped him in the past and Vincent would never forget that. She helped him see the light, and she would be his friend for life for that. Tearing the envelope open, Vincent scanned the letter quickly.

_Vincent, I hope this finds you well. The plan we had all those years ago came true. Please come back to us. I need a godfather for my next child. Love, Yuffie_

Vincent grinned and looked at the other thing that was in the envelope. A photograph of the last blessing of Yuffie's youngest son and the woman holding the boy made a smile come to Vincent's face. Tifa, whom he figured out was alive many years ago, was gently playing with the boy and smiling into the camera.

"We need two operative to go to Wutai to help back up the SOLDIER units," Tseng called out. Everyone in the office started talking but only Vincent put his hand up. Tseng nodded and wrote his name down on the clipboard he was carrying. Reno and Rude shot their hands up as well. Tseng shook his head and put their names on the list as well. "Very well. Three operatives will suffice. Get your bags ready, gentlemen."

The helicopter landed in the center of the SOLDIER camp and Vincent was the first from the chopper. He looked around and saw every ranking office within a short distance from him bow slightly. He nodded as well and made his way to Sephiroth's tent.

"I know he's here," Sephiroth said scathingly. Vincent waited silently as the general strategized with his majors. Sephiroth finally noticed Vincent, and now Reno and Rude, and motioned for his majors to leave. He motioned them forward.

"We need scouts in the town. I need people who can blend in and not give any attention to themselves," he said quietly. "We have reason to believe that Zack Fair is in the Village, but we have no idea how to flush him out."

"How long has the fighting been going on?" Vincent asked. Sephiroth shrugged.

"A couple of hours," he said nonchalantly. "It's only Wutai foot sold…"

"Sir, they found him!" a major shouted. Sephiroth smiled cruelly and grabbed his sword. Vincent followed and watched the major point toward the northwest. Sephiroth nodded and began to make his way to the destination.

Vincent followed him from a distance and watched as a young woman came into view. She was struggling to keep up with her unit but didn't get a chance to when Sephiroth came into her view.

She flew back but Sephiroth progressed rapidly. He held up his sword and swung it. There was a metal clash and the red coat appeared in front of Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, you should know better than to play with small children," the man said scathingly. Vincent watched the girl move back slightly.

"It's been too long, Genesis," Sephiroth said coldly. Genesis laughed at him. He looked at Vincent for a split second before returning to Sephiroth.

"Not long enough, Sephiroth," Genesis admitted with happiness. His expression turned serious and he shoved the girl out of the way. "You should not be here, Tasia."

Vincent froze as the girl did. She looked up at Genesis, but Vincent had his eyes on Sephiroth. The realization appeared on his face. Vincent kept his presence hidden until Sephiroth and Genesis circled around each other.

"She's the daughter, isn't she?" Sephiroth asked calculatingly. Genesis only smiled in response. Sephiroth kept an eye on Tasia, who was crawling behind Genesis and trying to get farther from the two circling men.

Genesis did misstep and Sephiroth lunged at Tasia again. Before he could hit her, Vincent sprang into action. His bullet grazed Sephiroth's shoulder, but gave Vincent plenty of time to grab Tasia.

Sephiroth howled in frustration as Vincent made his way with Tasia into the forest. They only paused when Vincent's senses calmed down. Tasia, not accustomed to the abrupt movements, stumbled when Vincent let her go. She gasped when he looked at her curiously. He looked around and saw an encampment.

The hairs on the back of his neck crept up as a figure came from the camp. The girl rushed toward the figure and collapsed. The figure moved to the girl and brought her up for a tight hug. The figure noticed Vincent and his expression froze when he recognized the person.

"Tifa," he stated. The figure stood to her full height and came over to him. Vincent smiled as she nodded at him. "You really should reveal to people whether or not you are alive."

"I couldn't afford to," she told him sharply. Vincent regarded her thoughtfully and she did the same to him. "My child and my duties were at risk."

Vincent was about to ask her more questions when Zack came up behind her. He knelt down to Tasia, who seemed to be passed out, gave a huge sigh and lifted his daughter in his arms. He nodded to a stunned Vincent and made his way back to the encampment. Tifa smiled and motioned for Vincent to follow her.

Silently they made their way into the camp and Vincent watched the soldiers react to his presence. Some were astonished, but the majority was suspicious. He watched their expressions as Tifa came by. Many respected her, he noted silently. He watched Zack go into a tent with his daughter and then come out a couple seconds later with no daughter in his arms.

Tifa made her way to a huge tent and both men went in. Vincent saw different faces he had not seen in many years in the tent. Barrett, Cloud, Cid, and Bernard stood around a huge table. Vincent nodded to all of them and received four simultaneous nods. Tifa sat down in one of the eight chairs and motioned for everyone else to sit. Zack took one side and Bernard took the other.

"When are they expected to find us?" she asked Bernard. Bernard put a hand through his hair.

"A couple of minutes. Sephiroth's a bloodhound," Bernard stated. Tifa nodded and looked at Barrett.

"The temple's been evacuated. The staff here are mostly healers, like you requested," Barrett said. "Our guests are comfortable in the temple as well." She looked at Cloud and Cid.

"Our part of the plan is done," Cloud stated quietly. Tifa nodded. "We put up surveillance around the camp. We'll make sure she stays safe, Teef."

"As will I," Vincent stated quietly. Tifa smiled as she realized he caught on to whom they were protecting. "She will not come to any harm."

Tifa rose and Zack did as well. "Then we'll go meet Sephiroth. Genesis is approaching, isn't he?"

"Came past the first marker thirty seconds ago," Cid replied. Tifa gave a short nod and exited the tent with Zack. The men quickly got up and divided into their groups.

"What do we do when he comes?" Zack whispered. Tifa leaned against him and shrugged.

"Tell him the truth," she said softly. Zack let out a small chuckle and shook his head at her.

Genesis approached them and gave Tifa a quick salute before running. Zack sighed and quickly held up his sword to prevent the furious being coming toward them to keep going. A sudden cold temperature surrounded them and Zack grinned. Tifa crossed her arms and saw Sephiroth suddenly appear before them.

"Puppy," Sephiroth said dangerously. Tifa coughed and his attention turned toward her. "What do you want, guttersnipe?"

"I wanted for you to know that we have your wife and child," Tifa said cheerfully.

_**A/N: A quick update, but it will definitely be a while before I update again.**_

_**I hope you liked it and until next time!**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Change Comes Fast Chapter Fourteen

Sephiroth stared at Tifa dumbfounding. She had a calm smile on her face and Sephiroth felt a fire in his belly as a reaction. Zack stood right by her side and kept his gaze steadily on Sephiroth's sword hand. Sephiroth unknowingly gripped his sword tighter.

"We can help you if you drop your sword and send SOLDIER unit and the Turks home," Tifa said gently. Sephiroth watched numbly as Tifa stepped up and gripped his sword hand. His grip gave way and Tifa took his sword. Sephiroth's shoulders slumped. The realization that someone could share the burden with hi sent a rush of relief so fresh that he was barely aware of anything else.

Blinking, Sephiroth dialed number into his cell phone, he barked, "Call the attack off. Take the SOLDIER and Turk units home."

All of a sudden there was a rumbling of ten helicopters starting. Sephiroth couldn't function as Tseng and Cissnei came into view. Zack glanced at Tifa, but her focus was on Sephiroth. She took his hand and led him into the camp. She led him to the gigantic tent. When they went in, he sat at the center table within the tent.

Tifa sat across from him and slid a folder to him. Sephiroth's hand stopped it from falling off the table. He opened it and saw pictures of Aerith asleep.

"What is this?" he growled. He looked at the five pictures. He looked up and glared at Tifa. She smiled gently.

"She induced herself into a healing coma," she said gently. "That was the first step toward her cure."

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" he asked gruffly. Tifa nodded and Sephiroth let out a sigh of relief.

"She became disconnected with the Planet," Tifa explained. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "A Cetra cannot be away from the Planet, that being the actual ground, for prolonged periods of time or else they become ill. She has been away for almost twenty years and needs to stay away from Midgar."

"Why are you doing this?" Sephiroth asked incredibly. Tifa got up from her seat. "We took everything from you."

"I would do anything for my family," Tifa said bluntly. "Despite my reservations about the actions you caused, I always forgive my family… Zelda on the other hand will not easily be forgiven."

Sephiroth nodded and watched Tifa get up and look at the entrance of the tent. She smiled at it sadly. "Time has changed, but we've resisted it."

Sephiroth nodded and watched an eyebrow at her enigmatic statement. He watched her mentally shake herself and regain her composure. She started walking out of the tent and Sephiroth followed her.

Tifa led Sephiroth toward the forest. He walked along silently and the first time in a long time he did not check his surrounding for the first time in a long time. He stopped short when she stopped walking and looked up. An ancient temple stood before him.

"I found this place five years after I came here," Tifa stated. They walked up the ancient stairs. Tifa stopped at the top and made Sephiroth look out. "This landmark was one of the reasons why you needed to stop the attack."

"Where are we?" Sephiroth asked. Tifa smiled mysteriously. A very pregnant Yuffie appeared.

"The temple of Leviathan," she said cheekily. She smiled at Sephiroth. "Follow me,"

Without waiting for a response, Yuffie began to waddle away. Tifa let out a small chuckle and followed her. Sephiroth walked with Tifa. They kept going down the halls and came to a circular room. A bed was set up in the middle. Aerith was sleeping on a bed in the center of the room. Sephiroth knelt down by her side and reached out to touch her hand.

"Don't," Tifa said with a hand on his shoulder. "If you talk, she will listen."

"I love you," he told Aerith quietly. Tifa motioned for him to follow her to a side room. He came and they closed the door. Beyond Tifa, Sephiroth saw Genesis standing. Genesis gave him a quiet look of compassion. Sephiroth nodded silently.

"Are you still willing?" Tifa asked sullenly. Genesis looked at her and nodded.

Tifa sighed and went to Genesis. She hugged him tightly. "Then I will start preparing."

She left the room. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow questioningly. Genesis grinned.

"The healing process," he said quietly. Genesis went to the door and turned. "We were friends once. I miss those days." He left before Sephiroth could say anything.

A a a a a a a a a a a a

Tifa stood in the adjacent room and silently looked at the dragon statue. Focusing on it, she felt a familiar presence.

"The peace is achieved," a female voice stated. Tifa nodded. "Then my price has changed."

"You are holding your end of the bargain, then?" Tifa whispered. A sweet laugh filled the room. It sent a chill down Tifa's spine.

"I always keep my word… and I would have saved the life for no price. You earned my respect, child. That is hard for mortals to do," the voice whispered in Tifa's ear. The candles lit in the room blew out and the room went dark. Tifa walked over to the door and glanced at the statue.

"Thank you, Leviathan," she whispered and went through the door.

A A A A A A A A A A A A

She walked out in the main area and went over to Aerith. She put her hand in water and touched Aerith's head. She smiled.

"It's time to wake up, sleepyhead," Tifa said gently. Aerith gave a huge gasp for breath and shot up. She looked at Tifa and smiled.

"Thank you," Aerith said. Tifa smiled and gave a small nod. Sephiroth walked forward and Aerith hugged him. Genesis stood by Tifa.

"Fulfilled your side of the bargain, huh?" Genesis asked gently. Tifa smiled. The odor opened and they saw Zack and Tasia come in. Zack went right to Tifa and hugged her tightly. She felt his tension ease from his body and she rubbed his back.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered. Tifa watched her daughter come to a halt. Following her daughter's gaze, Tifa saw Xander looking at his parents. Tifa observed that he looked toward Tasia and his expression relaxed.

"Oh boy," Zack muttered to Tifa. She laughed as she realized he observed the same exchange. He bent down to her ear. "I don't know if I could handle Sephiroth being family." Tifa swatted him. Zack laughed and put his arm around her. She sighed against his chest. Yuffie approached them and huffed.

"It's like you guys haven't been apart for twenty years," Yuffie blustered. She shook her head at Sephiroth and Aerith's cuddling forms as well. Sighing exasperatedly, she looked at Tifa. "I'm headed back home. I'll see you guys later."

Tifa smiled at Yuffie as the woman went out of the room. Shaking her head at Yuffie, Tifa sent a grin to Zack. Zack nodded in response. They both saw Aerith disentangle herself from Sephiroth and approached Zack and Tifa slowly. She smiled at both of them, but Zack's grip tightened on Tifa's shoulder.

"I wanted to tell you both how sorry…" Aerith started to say but Tifa put her free hand up. She smiled at Aerith kindly. Tifa took a moment and then spoke.

"It was necessary," Tifa said. She smiled and looked over at Sephiroth. "I understand why the actions were done. Love drives people to shield their loved ones from anything sorrowful."

"Will you look after him?" Aerith asked quietly as she turned her gaze toward her son and Tasia. Tifa nodded and went out of Zack's embrace. She put her hands on Aerith's shoulder and grinned at her warmly.

"I will. I will make sure he is safe, as long as he is in this part of the world," Tifa said. She looked at the two young ones and grinned at Aerith. "I do not think he is going away for a long while. But that will become my problem, I guess. Where are you and Sephiroth headed?"

"South, I believe," Aerith said happily. She smiled and put her hands on Tifa's. "He wanted to go back to Midgar, but I told him we are leaving that part of the world well alone. I believe we might travel a while before we come back here for a long stay."

"I will let you know when they decide a date," Tifa remarked. Aerith smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

"Until next time," Aerith promised. Tifa nodded. She watched Aerith walk to Sephiroth and take his hand. He sent a silent nod to Tifa and Zack before they left the temple. Genesis came into the room and walked over to Tifa. She smiled sadly.

"My work here is done, pet," he said gently. she nodded silently and he smiled at her even more widely. "I believe the road is calling me."

"After years of harassing SOLIDER and the Turks, what will you do?" she asked. Genesis regarded her thoughtfully. He paused a moment and looked up at the large ceiling.

"Head north. I believe I can amuse myself with the ice for a while," he mused. Tifa chuckled at his obvious interest.

"Into old buildings now, are you?" she questioned sarcastically. He smiled innocently and took her hand in his two.

"My dear, I no longer have to worry about you," he said and glanced at Zack. "Your protection is guaranteed with him here again. But do not worry, when the time arises, I will come see you again."

"Holidays," Tifa stated lamely. He nodded and chuckled lowly. She smiled in response and watched him walk away. He never said goodbye to her, but he never did before, so she was not worried.

Tifa looked back at Zack and grinned. "It's quiet again."

"You think it's quiet with Bernard and his mother?" Zack shook his head. "Midgar can be quieter than them." Tifa chuckled as Zack shook his head. They made their way to the exit, with both Xander and Tasia behind them.

A A A A A A A A A A A A

They entered the kitchen silently. Xander and Tasia sat down at the table, while Tifa looked at Xander contemplatively. Xander watched her similarly until she broke out a smile.

"You will learn how to cook," Tifa informed him. The kitchen door slammed open and Tifa sighed sadly.

"He will not learn that feminine chore!" Cid's voice boomed from the doorway. Tifa grinned and Zack groaned silently. She nodded to him and gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "That boy will be my apprentice when I open my new shop!"

"Well, then I claim the girl in my new unit," Barrett's voice boomed. He came behind Cid with Marlene and Cloud. Zack groaned silently again. Tifa smiled at him again and Barrett came over to Tasia. "You, youngun, have a lot to learn about weaponry. I'm surprised your mother hasn't trained you adequately."

"There was no need for it as long as no one knew who I truly was," Tifa retorted quietly. Barrett looked at her and shook his head.

"Woman, we need more space than this," he told her gruffly. Tifa shrugged at him and smiled happily. Natalia came in to get some tea and gasped at the sight of the over crowded kitchen. She looked at Tifa, who helplessly shrugged, and then glared at Barrett.

"Sir, unlike your incessant racket, my household is run with efficiency," Natalia bit out at Barrett. "My grandchildren are upstairs sleeping at this ungodly hour, and my daughter-in-law returned home recently. I put her to bed just a half an hour ago. Now, if you all please, be a little more quiet."

"Natalia, we will strive to lower the volume," Tifa said calmly. Natalia flashed her a glance and then focused on her completely.

"Sweetheart, despite the fact that I consider you as family, I reclaimed the quarters beside the kitchen for another couple. They need the rooms more than you and your daughter do now, and I wish to tell you that you are fired," Natalia said professionally. Tifa smiled and looked at Cloud and Marlene.

"You two will enjoy the new three bedrooms in the basement quarters," Tifa said. She looked at Zack and motioned for him to follow. Natalia smiled as they left the room, and the inn, with everyone else. She gave a sigh of relief when Barrett left, but Marlene and Cloud stayed.

Tifa moved down the street to the two-story house. She reached into her pocket and pulled a key out. She opened the door and walked toward the back of the house. The people following her stopped when she turned the light on in a huge kitchen. Zack laughed as he sat down at the long counter. Barrett grunted when he saw the long island, silver stove, huge refrigerator, and the long counter top with a stainless steel sink.

Tifa went behind the island and took Zack's hand. Cid and the two children sat down at the table. Vincent came in the back door and sat down silently. Tifa nodded.

"There are five bedrooms," she stated. "The one that goes up the stairs in the back of this room is mine. The main staircase you saw in the front hallway, or the one that you would have seen if the light was on goes up and there are three other rooms. Each man will get his own room up there, but you three will be sharing a bathroom. And, Tasia, or room is beside the living room. There are two beds in there. You will be sharing your bathroom with your little brother."

"He sleeps like a rock," Zack mentioned. "Jem always had the peculiarity of being able to sleep through anything." Tifa yawned slightly and Zack nodded.

"We will begin this tomorrow morning," Tifa stated. She looked at Xander and Tasia. "Tasia, you are going to report to your unit tomorrow with Bernard and Barrett. Your real training will begin. Xander, you belong to Cid. Apparently you didn't finish your training. Good night, children."

Tasia mumbled something under her breath, but took the door toward the living room, which led to her bedchamber. Xander left in the opposite direction, closely followed by Barrett, and went upstairs. Vincent and Cid nodded their farewells and followed the two men. Tifa turned to Zack, who had gotten up out of his chair, and sagged against him.

He smiled and lifted her up into his arms. She smiled tiredly. He gently carried her up the stairs next to the kitchen and closed the door at the top of the stairs. Humming, he found the bed and sat down, with her still cradled in his arms.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to put you down on the bed," he said and gently pulled off her shoes. She nodded and curled up into a ball. Zack grinned and slid next to her. He sighed in relief. "We'll discuss what I had to tell you in the morning."

"Yes, please," she muttered in response. He laughed silently and they both fell asleep.

_**A**__** A A A A A A A A A A A **_

Tifa rose quietly in the morning and smiled at Zack when she went down to the kitchen. He shrugged silently and she started making breakfast quickly. The three houseguests and three residents came one after another and all sat at the large table in the dining room. Tifa handed plates to Zack silently. He nodded and took them out to the table. He sat the stack down and got silverware for the people as well. Marching back to the smaller table in the dining room, Zack sat down and started reading the morning paper.

"Thank you, love," Tifa called out as she took the food out to the table. "You all know where the sink is. Pick up after yourself, like proper people, and then get about your days. Tasia, take Jem to school before you leave, and Barrett, you can walk with them. I'm pretty sure you want to see your granddaughter anyways."

Tifa came back in and sat at the table with Zack. She quietly sipped her morning coffee and sighed relief. Zack chuckled and sat his paper down on the table and gave her a questioning glance.

"Is it going to be like this every morning?" he asked her. She shook her head and smiled ruefully.

"They will be starting to pay rent next week," she told him. She shook her head. "Three out of the four are staying here because they have no place to go until they find another lodging residence. The fourth is our permanent houseguest until he proposes to our daughter."

"When was this house built?" Zack asked. Tifa looked contemplatively and then shrugged.

"About five years ago," Tifa admitted. "Natalia was getting so much business that she considered making me a partner at a second inn. When she realized that the only people I would attract would be family, she started to design this land as a gift to Tasia and I, for when Tasia grew older and would want a family. The room above the kitchen would be mine, but the rest of the house would have been Tasia's to use."

"And then we showed up," Zack chuckled. Tifa nodded and sipped some more coffee. Zack took her cup and took a sip. She growled playfully at him and he shrugged in response. Tasia and Jem walked through the door with their plates in hand.

"We're going to leave," Tasia said. Tifa nodded and Tasia hugged her mother lightly before she and Jem left through the backdoor. Tifa looked at Zack and he regarded the door thoughtfully.

"We should have one more," Zack said unexpectedly. Tifa looked at him with huge eyes and before she could respond, Cid and Xander came into the kitchen.

"Now, my boy, we need to find an adequate space that will fit the customers' wants," Cid stated when they put the dishes in the sink. Cid nodded to Tifa and Xander gave a polite wave. "We'll be back for supper, Teef!"

Tifa laughed in response and smiled when Barrett huffed to the table and sat down at the table. He nodded to Zack and regarded Tifa. "I got a call that I'm needed down south to look at a possible oil well."

"Your stuff can stay here in this room," Tifa stated. Zack nodded in response. Barrett rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm getting too old for this," he stated. Tifa took his hand and grinned at him. He squeezed her hand lightly.

"They need a consultant for the Wutai government. Yuffie was telling me a couple of weeks ago that the government needed an energy usage consultant, and someone who knows about alternative energy supplies," Tifa said. She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "If you go to the inn now, Yuffie should still be there. If she isn't, try the government building in the center of town."

Barrett nodded and got up from the table. He waved them both goodbye and went out the dining room to the front door. Tifa smiled at his retreating figure and tried again to turn back to Zack. Vincent walked into the room and sighed. Zack shook his head in exasperation and finally got up from the table.

"I'll be in the backyard," Zack stated and went out to the backyard. Tifa looked at Vincent, who regarded the situation quietly, but finally regarded Tifa with a level gaze. He gave a faint smile and Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"So, what do I do now?" Vincent asked. Tifa shrugged. She handed him the paper and he looked at the rental section. "I believe I will get my own place, first of all. This area promises progress… but what will I do with my talents?"

"The army could always use a trainer," Tifa suggested. Vincent nodded and took the paper with him. Tifa shook her head and went over to the sink. She started running the water and watched Zack come in from the backyard. "What happened with Tseng and Cissnei yesterday?"

"Cissnei and I finalized our divorce," Zack informed her. Tifa nodded and Zack looked thoughtfully for a moment. "And she confessed that the twins weren't mine, but Tseng's. That would make sense because we haven't touched each other for a long time. But my only question is why would she keep that illusion up for so long?"

"Because if a woman had a person as special as you, she would want to keep you any way possible," Tifa stated firmly. Zack laughed at her statement and shook his head.

"Then why didn't you keep me?" he asked seriously. Tifa looked contemplatively at Zack and shrugged.

"I had a part of you," she said truthfully. He nodded silently and she smiled again. "Tasia was what helped me through a lot of things, actually. She was the child that was yours and mine, a good piece of both of us. She is a very stubborn child, but I woulnd't trade her for anything in the world."

"Then I guess I'll work on my relationship with her," Zack said. Tifa smiled and nodded.

"We can get through all of this, one step at a time," she said and took his hand. He grinned and kissed her on the cheek and cuddled her.

_**A/N: I had planned on making this the final chapter, but decided on giving this story one more chapter. **_

_**That chapter will focus on Xander and Tasia and the development of their relationship… and Tasia will finally confront Zack on some father-daughter issues. **_

_**Happy holidays, and leave a review if you liked it!**_

_**Until Next Time! **_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**A/N: Here is the final chapter. Honestly, I can't really believe I'm done this story. I hope you like the ending.**_

_**Aichioluv: As always, I love your reviews! And, I did make it too convenient lol. I just wanted to settle that area, even though I explain a little more of Zack's reaction to that news in this chapter, but I did want it to be convenient.**_

Change Comes Fast Chapter Fifteen

Tifa stood at the kitchen sink later that night, listening to everyone settle down into his or her respective rooms and waited for Zack to come into the kitchen. When he came in, she turned toward him and crossed her arms. He grinned stupidly and approached her. She raised one eyebrow at him.

"You know, a thought intrigued me this afternoon. You never told me what your discussion was really about," Tifa said. She sighed at him and shook her head. "I thought we weren't going to lie to each other anymore, Zack."

Zack ran a hand through his hair and gave a small grin. She shook her head again and he sighed. "We did talk about the divorce and about finalizing it. But we got into a fight too… it was about…"

_Zack stood off in the distance, watching Tifa lead Sephiroth into the temple. Sighing, he turned around and withdrew his sword. "Look, you two have been following us for the last three miles. Don't try to hide anymore."_

_Tseng and Cissnei approached him from his left side and Angeal came from his right side. He tensed slightly, but kept his stance relaxed. Angeal halted four feet in front of him and gave him a sign of peace. Zack nodded but kept his gaze on Tseng and Cissnei._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked Cissnei. She approached him slightly and then paused in her step. She smiled sadly. _

"_Why do you always choose her?" she asked bitterly. Zack blinked and almost responded, but she started shouting first. "We were happy once, but she ruined it. I can't understand why you always chose a dead woman over me. Was I really that bad of a wife? Why did you do it?"_

"_You left me, Cissnei," Zack reminded her. Angeal put a hand to his forehead and whispered a silent prayer. "You chose to leave and tear our family apart."_

"_Well, at least only one child was yours," Cissnei bit back. Zack froze and looked at Tseng. He growled. "Don't blame him. He only helped me when you wouldn't do the job properly. At least he was affectionate with me and not running after a dead woman!"_

"_The twins aren't mine?" Zack asked with a shocked voice. He looked to Tseng, who gave a small nod, and almost collapsed to the ground. Angeal caught him in time but Zack continued to look at Tseng. "You were the best man at my wedding. How could you do that to me?"_

"_You were cheating on her with a ghost, Zack," Tseng said calmly. "Your marriage was slowly tearing at both of you little by little. She wasn't happy, Zack. I could never see her unhappy, so I took the job into my hands. You were away all the time and she almost lost it one night. One thing led to another and we confessed our love to each other."_

"_Then you two deserve each other, fuck you both!" Zack yelled at them. He slashed his hand in the air. "I never cheated on you, Cissnei! I was always faithful to you!"_

"_Physically but not emotionally!" Cissnei shouted back. Zack tensed and she slapped him. "She was always in your first line of thought! You never considered me at all! Even in the grave, I couldn't compete with the great Tifa Lockhart!"_

_Zack silently looked at her as realization dawned on him. He looked at Angeal, who gave him a small nod, and took a deep breath. "I never meant to hurt you, Cissnei. But my love for her… I can't explain it, Cissnei. Even when I thought she was dead, I loved her. I lived on that feeling for so long that it was my stability. I didn't know I was hurting you by doing that. When I found out she was alive, I couldn't help but rush to her. She was everything for me and knowing she was alive was the first step for me wanting to see her again."_

"_That still doesn't excuse what you did," Cissnei stated bitterly. Zack let out a long and hard laugh. He thought of all the days he had wondered where Cissnei had gone off too, remembered all the times she left their son alone, and could not find an ounce of sympathy. _

"_Well, you cheating on me with someone else emotionally and physically has no excuse either," Zack laughed out. "I'll settle this here and now. You can get everything that we own in Midgar, but in return I am not paying alimony and you aren't touching my money, my private properties outside of the city, or my retirement." _

_Cissnei considered the deal for a moment. "I want the penthouse, then. I also want full custody of the girls."_

"_You can have them," Zack stated firmly. "They aren't mine, so their true father can take on his proper role. My son comes with me."_

"_Fine," Cissnei stated. She looked at Angeal. "I want a part of his retirement."_

"_No alimony," Angeal said firmly. He looked at Tseng. "You two are getting a full paid penthouse, where you will never have to pay for the utilities or any other form of bill, and his other properties in the city. That's fair enough."_

_Tseng nodded. "We'll settle for it." _

"_Marry as soon as possible because you won't be able to move in with her if that is done," Angeal stated. Tseng nodded and grabbed Cissnei before she could make any protests. They walked away from the scene and Zack looked at Angeal._

"_This is the last time, huh?" Zack asked sadly. Angeal nodded and looked toward the sky. _

"_Teachers and students have to part or until the teacher tells his wife to stay home while he goes to see his student's home," Angeal stated. Zack laughed and shook his head. "I don't think she would want to see me either at this point. Tifa's decision is the law, after all." _

"_At this point, I would probably do anything to keep her happy," Zack admitted. Angeal nodded and patted Zack's shoulder._

"_A man would do anything for the woman he loves, even if he had to let her go and love another man," Angeal said sympathetically. Zack looked at him and his eyes widened as he realized the one mystery he could never solve about Angeal._

"_How long have you loved her?" Zack asked. Angeal shrugged and looked at the temple. He sighed long and weary, but Zack looked at him directly._

"_She never will know, either, Zack," Angeal threatened. "She is happy with Sephiroth, and I am married to someone else. That's the end of it." Angeal gave Zack a nod before Zack could ask him any more questions. He walked off toward the direction that Cissnei and Tseng went and waved his hand. _

"_You're free of your marriage, by the way! I'll send the paperwork soon!" Angeal called out in a farewell. Zack only laughed in response._

Tifa shook her head and looked at him expectantly. Zack shrugged and sighed. "I couldn't believe what he told me either."

Tifa laughed and looked around at the house. She smiled and he groaned. Tifa went to the closet and threw him a mop. Zack groaned again. "Either help or go find another job."

"Yes, lover," Zack said cheekily. Tifa smiled as he took the bucket from her hands. He smiled and kissed her lightly. She swatted him and got rags out of the closet. They went along, cleaning the whole down stair level, until Cid came rushing into the house.

"Yuffie's in labor!" he stated frantically. Tifa nodded and calmly put away the cleaning supplies. Both men watched stupidly as Tifa went to her refrigerator and got a basket out of it. She turned and nodded at them.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go," she said calmly and they made their way to the hospital. Both men by the time they got there were in hysterics, but Tifa calmly looked for Natalia. Natalia came up, and when Tifa saw streaks of tears on her cheeks, Tifa started to worry.

"The child is not positioned right," Natalia informed her in a whisper. Tifa looked at Bernard, who was surrounded by the men, and saw his scared look. "She has the decision to do a rescue procedure or they'll have to wait and see if the child turns around."

"What is she thinking of doing?" Tifa asked quietly. Natalia brought a hand to her face and made a pained face. Tifa closed her eyes and shook her head. "The procedure, huh?"

All Natalia could do was nod. Tifa hugged her friend close. Natalia sobbed into Tifa's shoulder. Tifa muttered, "I'll go see her."

Natalia nodded as Tifa set her down in a chair. She looked at Zack. "Please keep her occupied."

Tifa walked past Bernard and gave him a reassuring smile and went into the maternity ward of the hospital. She walked into Yuffie's room and smiled at the woman on the bed. "You really know how to have a child dramatically, Yuffie."

Yuffie laughed desperately and smiled sadly at Tifa. Tifa smiled back and Yuffie nodded to the chair. Tifa sat next to her and took her hand. Yuffie cried tears and looked at Tifa. "I don't know if I have the strength to survive this."

"Yes you do," Tifa responded. She took Yuffie's hand and squeezed it. "You told me once that we are given the tests in life because we have the strength to get through them. The harder the tests, the stronger the strength. Those people who walk through life have no depth, have no way of knowing what could possibly go wrong because they could not handle it. You, my friend, have so much strength that you don't even know the depth of it. You have the desperate love of a man, one who would walk into the depths of Hell and back for you, and children who want their mother to make it out of this."

Yuffie nodded and Tifa hugged her tightly. Yuffie cried into her shoulder again, but when Tifa let go of her, Yuffie was smiling. "Stay with me through this?"

Tifa smiled. Yuffie yelled for the doctor to come into the room. the doctor looked surprised to see Tifa in the room. "She's staying with me and I want the procedure done."

**.**

A couple of hours later, Tifa stood watching Yuffie grasp the lifeless body. The tears streaming down Yuffie's face was unending, but Tifa only stood silently. She knew Bernard was being informed now and would rush into see his wife.

Less than a second later, Bernard came in and hugged his wife tightly. She cried into his chest and he cried with her. Tifa let out a shaky breath and stepped out of the room. when she closed the door, she slid down to the floor and put her hands on her knees and hid her face in her hands. She heard someone sliding down next to her and leaned on that someone's shoulder. "It was horrible."

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Zack said tenderly. Tifa smiled unsteadily and Zack held her tightly. He looked down at her face and let out the breath he had been holding in. "I guess we wait for grandkids, huh?"

Tifa only nodded at him and Zack chuckled. She dug her hands into his chest and let out her cries. He held her and watched everyone go into the room, except Natalia. Natalia came over and slid down to the ground next to Tifa. She put her hand on Tifa's back and rubbed it soothingly. Tifa let go of Zack and hugged Natalia tightly. The older woman cried.

Zack watched Bernard come out of the room and kneel down before them. Tifa smiled weakly at him and he nodded in sadness. "It looks like we won't be getting anymore children."

Tifa laughed at his indecency and he smiled at her again. "As long as I have her and the kids I do have that's all that matters. She's everything… but it's going to be a while before she becomes herself again."

"It takes every woman time to get over something like this, son," Natalia told him briskly. She got up from the floor and dried her cheeks and eyes. "But we will get through all of this. Together anything is possible." Bernard watched his mother go into the hospital room and heard his wife's loud wail. He cringed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"It will be okay, Bernard," Tifa said firmly. Bernard nodded and shook his head. "She will get through this."

"How about you?" Bernard asked. Tifa's smile faded and she looked at him squarely.

"I have everything I need," she answered him. Bernard nodded and patted her head. He rose back up and smiled at him. "Go. Your wife needs you."

Tifa watched him and looked at Zack when Bernard went into the room. "What do we do now?"

"Wait until our daughter marries Xander for grandchildren," Zack laughed. Tifa smiled and shook her head. She put her head back on his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat. "We have each other. That's all that matters in the end, sweetheart."

**.**

They went home and Tifa wearily went up to bed. Zack watched her crawl into bed and turn the lights off on him. He kissed her on the cheek and went down to the kitchen. Zack was fixing food for him and his children when Tasia came marching into the kitchen. She glared at him. "Where is my mother?"

"Resting," he said as he continued to cook. Tasia's eyes narrowed at him and she put a finger up to lecture him.

"Why are you still here?" she asked him. "You're only a momentary diversion. You are supposed to be going away now."

"What do you mean by that?" Zack bit out. He saw Jem enter the room and pause in the doorway. "Your mother is the love of my life. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"If she's the love of your life, why didn't you come get her sooner? Why did you abandon us for another family?" Tasia retorted. Zack stopped cooking and looked at her long and hard.

"I didn't know she was alive. I spent every day in a living hell, just as she did, because I did not know whether or not she was alive. I am not going to let anything separate us again, even a creation of my own flesh and blood. You listen to me, you little brat, because I am saying this only once. She is your mother and I am your father, but if you ever make her unhappy again, you will regret it," Zack told her quietly.

"I am not a brat!" Tasia shouted at him. Zack shook his head and looked at Jem. Jem shrugged and Tasia slammed her fist down on the counter. "If you think she is going to choose you over me, you're mistaken!"

"Shut up, Tasia," Tifa's voice came from the doorway that led to the bedroom. Tasia swirled around and saw Tifa standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Stop taking out your grief on him, too. He does not deserve that. He is your father, whether or not you two know each other adequately. He will be staying here, as he will be paying half of the bills, and you will abide by _our_ rules of the house. You are a guest here, young lady, if you continue to treat him this way."

"Tifa," Zack said concerned. She shook her head at him. "She will get over it, Tifa. If she's anything like you, she vents at the first person she sees and knows will take it."

"Fine," Tifa said and went over to the refrigerator. She took out a couple of contents and became immersed in the junk food in front of her. Nodding to him, she went back up to the bedroom. Zack chuckled as she left.

"She only does that when she's really upset," Zack informed Jem. Jem walked forward and looked at his sister. Tasia's mouth dropped open and she looked at Zack with a new realization.

"How did you know that?" Tasia asked him. Zack smiled.

"She got that from me," Zack said nonchalantly. He motioned for Jem to get some plates. Jem brought them over to the small table and sat them down. Tasia watched as they both studiously ignored her and settled themselves down for their meal. She saw a third plate was out on the table, and she looked at both of them questioningly. "No matter how angry we are at each other, we are still a family, Tasia."

It was a long shot, but a start to their relationship. Tasia took the peace offering and sat down at the table with them.

"How's Xander?" Jem asked and Tasia gave out an exasperated sigh. Zack chuckled and mentally told himself that Xander would be coming to talk to him about a marriage ring in six months.

His future wife, who he married a week after the night at the dinner table, scolded him for two weeks when he told the boy no. He just smiled in response and quipped back that the boy needed to earn _their _daughter's love better than a mere three months. He made them wait two years.

_**A/N: I wanted to end on a happy note with one last dramatic antic. I really wanted to show, especially in the last chapter, how Tifa was the foundation of the family. The emotional rock, if you want. **_

_**But I couldn't help but show the possessive daddy streak in Zack. It's kinda cute…**_

_**This is the last chapter of a story that took me almost two years to complete, and a huge overhaul on the storyline six months ago, and it is a bittersweet parting. Thankfully, there are the other projects that I have to finish.**_

_**So, until next time! And happy holidays/new year!**_

_**DarkBelieverAnge**_


End file.
